A Ghrá mo Chroí
by Willful Redhead
Summary: A late night run to the fort to warn of an impending attack leads to a tragic disappearance.
1. Chapter 1

Startled, Rebecca Boone opened her eyes in the midnight darkness. Her husband's familiar face hovered inches above her own, a finger to his lips.

"Shhh." He whispered and as she rose, he handed her a rifle. He was dressed in his long johns but had put on his deerskin boots. After handing her the rifle, he picked up his own. Sliding her arms into her blue robe, she followed him into the front room of their snug cabin.

She raised her eyebrows questioningly and he whispered, "Shawnee maybe. Can't tell just yet. Get the children in the knothole."

Years ago, he had built a small hidden cupboard in the loft. There was just enough space for two small children to hide. Fortunately, two children were all that remained at home. Mima, Israel and Katie-Grace were all married. Only Rose and Nathan were left. She woke them both and helped them into the knothole. It was a tight fit. At thirteen, Rose was already nearly as tall as Rebecca, having inherited her father's long legs, but fortunately, Nathan was five and small for his age.

"Stay inside," She told them. "No matter what you hear."

She kissed them both before climbing down the ladder. Daniel handed her a pair of her shoes. She slid her feet into them quickly as he stood beside the window looking out, the muscles in his shoulders stretched taut. He was worried.

She moved to the window in the pantry peering out into the winter darkness. She could just make out a line of shadows in the distance. Biting her lip unconsciously, she sighed. Trouble was coming.

"Becky," He whispered and looking up at him after a lifetime of knowing him, she could see he was conflicted. She knew what he wanted her to do before he even asked. "You think you could run it?"

She started to smile but instead decided to feign anger. "Are you implying I'm old?" She whispered one hand on her hip.

Still too worried to tease back, he raised an eyebrow at her. "Sweetheart . . ." He began.

"It's alright, Dan. I know." She smiled up at him and he nodded. "I don't want to leave you alone." She whispered and squeezed his arm. Blinking back sudden tears she said, "Rose can shoot. She's quick, too. Give her my rifle. Let me have your pistol. If they get close she can get back in that knothole before you even blink."

She had already set the rifle down and was turning to climb out the back window. Landing softly on the ground outside, she paused and he handed her his pistol. Placing it in her cold fingers, he held onto her hand for the briefest of seconds and spoke to her softly, but his words were lost in the swirling winter winds. Shivering, not just from the icy cold, Rebecca turned and ran as fast as she could towards the fort they'd help build over twenty years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

Daniel Boone turned away, refusing to watch her leave. When he was a boy, his grandmother had told him if you watched someone you love walk away, you were sure to never see them again. Troubled times like this always brought his oldest habits; like the formal speech of his Quaker youth.

"Get thee hidden!" He whispered fiercely to Rose who was peering over the ledge of the loft.

"But I heard Ma say . . ." She began.

"Margaret Rose! Now!" His tone and manner made her jump and turning teary eyed she said, "Yes, sir."

It pained him greatly that he'd brought her to tears but having her alive, safe and hidden while crying was a sight better than . . .

He turned his head sharply. He was sure he'd heard the creak of the loose board on the porch. He was glad now he hadn't fixed it. He braced himself against the door to the cabin and soon was pushing with all his might. Someone struggled to get in. He heard voices now. He stood thoughtfully, calculating the odds. He was outnumbered. He realized that trying to fight them was ridiculous. He figured it would take Becky maybe ten minutes to run to the fort, and another five to explain things. He expected to hear the alarm bell any second now. He could try and keep things calm until then. Glancing briefly toward the loft, he whispered a desperate prayer his youngest would remain hidden, and swung the door wide.

"You lookin fer somethin?" He asked forcing himself to sound relaxed even as hands grabbed him shoving him to the ground.

"Get down!" It was Grey Wolf, an old friend of his. He hunched down himself. "The woods are full of Chickasaw. Where's your woman and little ones?" He asked glancing inside the empty cabin.

"Becky ran to the fort for help. The children are hidden." He said stunned.

"Well, I sure hope that she's fast on her feet. We only just beat them here. We were following deer this direction when we saw them coming this way. It looked like they were headed straight here. I thought I'd better warn you."

"I appreciate that, Grey Wolf, but could you take your foot off my chest?" Daniel asked grinning.

Grey Wolf's eyes grew wide as he realized that he had not only shoved Daniel to the ground but had indeed pinned him, as though he were an enemy.

"My braves and I can lead you to the fort, and then we had best return to the village. Get the children."

Daniel quickly helped Nathan and Rose free from their hiding place. Wrapping them in warm blankets they headed to the fort leaving their home behind.

He kept his eyes surveying the area, looking for Chickasaw, but never saw them, and all the while he listened to hear the bell that meant Becky had made it safely to the fort. It never rang.


	3. Chapter 3

Her fingers were numb, and the wet snowflakes clung to her eyelashes, making it nearly impossible to see. Mostly, though, she was worried. She glanced around and could see that she must be not more than five miles to the west of the fort. When the bear had come towards her, she had run as fast as she could, deeply frustrated that it took her away from the fort. She knew time was essential, but being ripped to shreds by a bear wouldn't save anyone. Now, she sat nestled in the crook of a tree as the bear paced before her. She hoped soon he would lose interest and run off, or that a scent of some distant deer would drift this way, tempting him. She waited frozen, worried beyond measure, frightened, and prayerful.

***DB***

She heard the alarm from the fort and wondered at it. Who had rung it? Why? Had someone stumbled upon the terrible sight of their cabin attacked, burning or destroyed? Were the children safe? Was Daniel? Her heart pounded and she choked down tears, not because she was afraid to shed them, but because she knew if she did, they would freeze on her face, making the cold more unbearable.

The alarm bell did more than fill her with a relentless fear, it startled the bear and he lumbered off. Relieved, she hopped down from the tree and looked around. She heard nothing, except the clanging of the alarm in the distance. Catching the hem of her nightgown in her hand, she ran towards the fort as fast as she could. Her legs were numb at first and it was difficult to get going, but once she started she warmed considerably and began to pick up the pace. She was nearly forty years old, and too old for all this nonsense, really, but life on the frontier was no respecter of age. Her mind flicked briefly to a conversation she'd had last time she'd visited Mima.

"_Ma, why don't you and Pa, come here. Aren't you sick of living out in the middle of the wilderness? Imagine living each day without having to hunt for game or watch for renegades. You might like it." Mima had asked her._

"_I just might." She'd grinned. "I don't know, Mima. City living isn't for us. It certainly isn't for your Pa. I don't mind the work, as long as we're together. I can tolerate anything if he's with me." Mima had shook her head._

"_It seems to me . . ." She started to say, but looking at her mother, she had given up and sighing said, "Well, while you are here, you aren't going to lift a finger. No cooking, no washing, no sewing."_

"_I might die of boredom." She had told her daughter with a wink. "But I'm willing to give it a try."_

Now, running, she thought maybe 'Mima was right. It was while she was lost in these thoughts that they came at her, and so she was unprepared. She fumbled for Daniel's pistol, but moved too slow. The blow didn't come from the ones she faced, but rather from behind. As dark figures loomed over her, Rebecca Boone fell to the ground her red hair in sharp contrast to the glistening winter snow.


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you mean she isn't here?" Daniel fought panic.

"She didn't come here." Isaac Tavison said. "You're the only one."

They shouted at one another to be heard over the clanging of the alarm bell, as well as the sound of people coming into the fort.

"Maybe she got lost." Isaac said thoughtfully.

It was times like this that Daniel missed Cincinnatus. They had laid their oldest friend to rest just over a year ago. He had died as he had lived; strong, independent, stubborn. He had been hunting a bear, at least that is what it appeared when he had fallen down dead. It seemed his heart had beat its last.

Standing next to Becky at his grave that early winter, he had held tightly to her hand as she wept. Cincinnatus had purchased Becky, a bondslave, a lifetime ago, but never had any return for his expense; unless you counted a lovely, devoted daughter and a grateful and loyal son-in-law. The frontier did not require blood to make families. And so, he too had wept, unashamed of his tears, at the loss of the old man, thinking how much his family would miss him. He missed him now. He would never have to explain to Cincinnatus that there was no way on God's green earth that Rebecca Ann Boone would get lost on her way to the fort. He turned away from Isaac too frustrated and worried to explain it.

"Isaac," Tom Walker said patiently. "We named the dang fort after her! I keep telling you that. It ain't a joke. It's true. She'd never get lost." He turned and walked away, facing Daniel.

"You think the Chickasaw got her?" He asked him.

"I don't think so. They look to be about a half mile back still. She wouldn't come across 'em." He rubbed his chin.

"Unless they sent a scouting party." Anna Walker put in. "They might have sent a small band ahead."

"Maybe." Daniel glanced around. "Is everyone inside? I can't tell any more. I feel like I don't know half these people. Have you seen Katie and Peter?" He glanced around.

Anna put a hand on his arm. "She's right beside Rose. Do you see her?"

He nodded, and exhaled.

"Pa, let's you and me go out. Dawn will break in a few hours. We can at least cover the area close to the fort 'til then. Maybe she tripped or got hurt or something." Israel said. He held his youngest daughter Katie-Elizabeth in his arms. The toddler stretched her arms out to her grandfather. Distracted, he ignored her.

"You should stay here son, you got Anna and the girls to think of. I can go out alone."

Walking over to them, Anna lifted Katie-Elizabeth out of her father's arms. "Oh, we are all snug as can be." She said looking up at her father-in-law. "And I would appreciate if you would go and bring my Ma home to me. I'm gonna need her help pretty soon." She grinned and rubbed her swollen stomach. Baby number five was due in a few months. Israel and Anna had accepted the fact that it was mostly likely daughter number five.

"I don't mind being surrounded by beautiful women one bit." Israel had said after their last daughter had been born.

"Alright, then, let's get going." Daniel said.

"Pa, why don't you put on a pair of pants first." Katie-Grace said looking up into the eyes of her tall father. Her husband Peter stood beside her, his arm wrapped around her shoulder. She held their first born Daniel James Anders still a tiny baby in her arms.

Daniel glanced down and realized he was still dressed in his long johns. He grinned at Katie.

"I suppose you're right. I don't imagine you got anything in my size, Isaac?" He asked.

"Nope, but we'll see what we can do.

***DB***

If he hadn't been so worried about his mother lost in the snow, Israel could have laughed at the sight of his father. His pants were a good three inches too short and you could see his red long johns hanging out the bottom. The snow had covered any tracks that she may have left. They moved quietly hoping not to be seen.

"Pa," Israel said and turned towards his father. He held in his hand a tattered piece of blue cloth. "Did Ma have her robe on?"

His father nodded his head slowly. "Where'd ya find it?"

"This tree here." He said. They scoured the ground.

"Look," His father said and Israel could hear the fear in his voice. He pointed at a spot on the ground just underneath a bush.

"Bear tracks." Israel whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

They were not Shawnee, or Choctaw or Chickasaw. They sounded maybe German. The most shocking thing she discovered upon awakening was to see a filthy, blond-haired, blue-eyed man staring at her. She tried to make her sluggish brain understand all that was going on around her. She knew she was in trouble and that she needed to get to the fort, but her vision was blurry and her head ached from the blow she'd taken.

"She ain't young." A voice said.

"Nah, she ain't. Still she's not ugly. She's pretty enough. What do you think Helm?"

"We could sell her off? The Indians won't take her. They only like the young ones. Sides, looks like they got troubles of their own. We could haul her back with us."

"She's skinny, though. What kind of price will she fetch?" The one they'd called Helm said.

"Too bad she ain't rich. We could ransome her."

"How can you tell she ain't rich?"

"Look at her hands. She's worked some in her life. Ladies who are rich don't have hands like that. I'd stay back from her though, she looks like she's got a bit of fight in her. Look she's got her eyes open!"

They all came nearer to her then.

"Now, you listen here, Missy. We have no intention of letting you go, and we ain't afraid to harm you, neither. Ain't no places around her for miles 'cept for them Indians and you won't enjoy their company any more than ours. We'll take that gag out yer mouth if'n you behave. Otherwise . . ."

He reached over and pulled the cloth they stuffed in her mouth out.

"You'd be wise to take me back." She said calmly. They laughed.

"Is that so?" Helm said.

"What's the name of the closest settlement?" She asked her temper rising.

"What difference does it make? You ain't going there!" A brown-haired man spit out.

"What's it called?" She demanded angrily.

"I reckon Fort Boonesborough's the closest." Helm said.

"My name," She said slowly, pointedly, "is Rebecca Boone."

***DB***

They had put the gag back in her mouth and she sat a space apart from them as they whispered fiercely amongst themselves.

"I've heard stories about him." Pete said looking at Helm. "This is different."

"No, it ain't. She's just a woman and it's clear we can't take her to the Indians now. We'll take her to Salem and sell her off."

"Are you insane? She'll be telling folks who she is, and that will be the end of us, for sure. Forget it, let's just leave her here. We can light out while she's sleeping. She can make her way back."

"No, I didn't come this far for no profit. We'll continue on as we planned. We'll see what other folks we can nab up on the way back. If we can manage at least four, we'll make a handsome profit, and our troubles will be over. I don't care if we got Martha Washington tied up over there. We keep going."

"We could try a ransome. Surely, he'd pay it." Kurt said.

"You haven't read about him!" Pete scoffed. "He'd get her back and skin us for sure. Nope, the greater the distance between us and him, the safer we are."

"What about her though? Surely she knows folks in Salem or folks know of her. She doesn't strike me as the quiet type." Kurt said.

"I got the cure for that." Helm said holding up a bottle. "She'll look like just another hard-luck case getting sold off for debts."

"I still think it's a mistake. What about that little settlement just outside of Salem? We could sell her there. Surely, someone could use a bondslave." Pete said. "Let's take her there. It's closer anyways. We might get a higher price in Salem, but it is too risky."

"I forgot about Clement Station. You are smarter than you look Pete! It's a newer settlement too, so most likely they got no people there that know her. A little of this laudanum to make her seem drunk, and we're safe as houses." They decided to celebrate with a mug of ale, and celebrated late into the night. All the while, they were closely watched by Rebecca Boone's piercing blue eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

"Pa?" A soft voice said.

"Rose, you need to get some sleep. I ain't hungry, though I appreciate it, sweetheart, I just can't . . ." He turned expecting to see his youngest daughter. His eyes opened wide in surprise.

"Jemima!' He said stunned to see her standing there.

"Pa!" She said and rising he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm so sorry, Pa." She said crying. Unable to speak, he lowered his head, burying his face in her shoulder. After a time, he lifted his head and wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, he spoke.

"Now, 'Mima. We don't know nothing yet, maybe she's . . ." He couldn't finish the sentence.

It had been two weeks since he'd awoken to sounds in the middle of the night, and sent Becky out in the winter night. They'd found nothing except that small piece of her robe. Everyone, the entire settlement, believed her to have been killed by a bear. They were pressuring him to have some sort of service and to put up a stone; "For Nathan and Rose's sake" They said. He adamantly refused. No doubt, someone had sent word to 'Mima.

"Pa, I'm just saying sorry because you are here alone. I'm not telling you what to think." She said softly. She had grown into a beautiful woman - married, the mother of three sons and two daughters. Her giant blue eyes still reminded him of Rebecca, just as they had the very first time she'd opened them, reaching out with tiny fingers that clung to his.

He sighed and sat back down at the table. Jemima removed her coat and sat across from him.

"You bring the youngin's?" He asked.

"No, just me." She said.

"Israel send word to you?" He asked.

"He came and got me." She smiled. "You look skinny. I'll fix you something to eat." She rose and went into the pantry. He sat at the table watching her. He could remember all the times he'd sat right where he was listening to Jemima and Becky cooking together. He wished he could travel backwards through time and be there again. The snug cabin made home by Becky's hands, the children laughing, all of them together. Invariably someone would come and he would have to travel somewhere. Becky would pout and then sigh accepting her fate, and he would leave. He wished now he'd never left; that he listened to her all those times. His heart was crowded with sorrow and regret.

"They think I'm being foolish, unable to accept things." He said sighing.

"Israel mentioned that." She said.

"They want me to put up a stone for Nathan and for Rose." He said.

"He mentioned that too." She said raising an eyebrow at him.

"You sound like your Ma. You look like her too, Mima."

"Now, I know you are dizzy from hunger! Ma's about as beautiful as a woman can get. I've spent all my life trying to measure up. There's only one like her!" She set a plate in front of him and resting her hand on his shoulder she said, "Eat something Pa."

"I'm not hungry. I just keep thinking there's something I'm missing. She couldn't just disappear." He looked off into the distance. "They say a bear got her. That's why we can't find her."

"I heard that too." Mima said softly trying not to think too hard about it.

"What do you think?" He asked her, his voice sadder than she'd ever heard it.

"I don't know, Pa." She said coming to stand beside him. "I can't really think about it at all. I'm just worried about you right now. They say you won't eat or sleep." Her blue eyes filled with tears. "If I try and think of Ma, I . . ."

He rose and wrapped his arms around her. "Hush, now 'Mima. What's your Ma always say?"

"God watches us all." Mima said and then she began to cry in earnest.

***DB***

"I don't suppose Pa will come home with her." Rose said softly.

"Rose." Katie Grace said admonishingly. "We can't spend time thinking like that. We don't know what happened."

"I know Ma would come home, unless something stopped her." Rose said looking up at her older sister.

Katie-Grace put her arms around her younger sister. "Come on, Rose. You can help me with supper." She led her into her small pantry. "Nathan, you can't pick Daniel James up like that. He's too little. You can just pet him gently, alright?" Nathan nodded from where he stood watching over his small nephew in his cradle.

"Where's Mama?" Nathan looked up at them his blue eyes wide. "I wish Mama were here. Where'd Pa go?"

"He went to see if he could find Ma, but don't worry, Mingo's with him. They'll be back when they can." Katie said. "Nathan, I bet Peter could use some help. Why don't you go see?" She watched her baby brother walk out the cabin door and wondered what he would remember of his mother if it all ended here.

"Breathe, Katie." Rose said and Katie realized suddenly she'd been holding her breath.

"I can't think of our lives without her at the center of it." She said softly. "Remember that panther?"

"Oh! That was terrible! It was huge!"

"She didn't even blink, remember. Grabbed the rifle, shot it and went right back to cooking."

"Remember that Christmas?" Rose smiled.

"We were all so sad without Pa and then she built that sled. How'd she know how to do that? And we were all laughing and screaming down the hills."

"Oh that was fun! She took as many turns as the rest of us. Remember? Her hair flying out behind her! We all laughed so hard. And poor Pa came home to an empty house!"

"Maybe Pa will find her. Maybe she just . . ." But Katie honestly couldn't think of a reason for her to still be missing.

***DB***

Mingo paused at the rise of the hill and took a long drink of water. He could see Daniel in the distance moving steadily forward. He had never seen his brother so determined and so unsure all at the same time. For over a month they had been traveling in ever widening circles around the fort, searching. He sighed.

_"You keep a close eye on him." Chandrika had said when he'd left._

_"I don't know how long we will be gone." He had said sadly his hand resting on her stomach where their fourth child quietly slept waiting to be born._

_"It is alright." She said. "You will return when you return. This is no small trip. His heart will shatter and he must have his brother at his side, if he cannot have her."_

_"She is his heart." Mingo pulled her close to him. "Chandi, I don't know how he will endure it. If it were me . . ." He hesitated. "And I've only known you seven years. They've been together a lifetime." He held her tightly and looking down into her big dark eyes, he realized that she had begun to cry. He sighed bitterly. She and Rebecca had been like sisters from the very first minute they'd met._

"_I'm sorry, Chandi." He said softly into her hair. "I didn't mean to . . ."_

"_I am prone to tears these days anyway." She said. "Rebecca always said that all it takes is breathing to make an expecting mother cry. And now, I have real reasons too. I want to weep for him, for me and for those sweet children. Poor Nathan, what will he remember of her?" She shook herself. "You'd better go, Mingo. He's waiting. He's likely to leave without you. I'll be waiting here. Don't waste any time worrying about us. The boys and I will be fine. We've got a whole tribe looking after us, and this child of yours will be here whether or not you see him born."_

"_Her." He said determinedly. "It could be a girl."_

"_Well, it hasn't been yet." She smiled and he had kissed her, and then forced himself to walk away from her towards a difficult journey._

Now, he stood watching the hunched shoulders of Daniel Boone, frontiersman and adventurer - at least that's what the books said of him. But today he was Daniel Boone broken-hearted husband. He caught up to his blood-brother, who had paused besides a small creek.

"There's still daylight." Mingo said to him. "We don't need to stop yet."

But Daniel still stood where he was, his toe at the edge of the creek. His face staring at the ground beneath him.

"Daniel?" He said and moved closer.

"How long are you going to wander around out here with me?" Daniel asked him, still not raising his head.

"As long as you need." Mingo said.

"But you think it's foolish, don't you. You think . . ." He turned then looking into Mingo eyes, and Mingo took a step back. Daniel eye's were filled with pain; hopelessness; grief.

"I don't know what I think. I can tell you what I hope for; what I wish for more than anything I've ever wished for in my life."

"Wishing won't make it so." Daniel said turning his face away. "Chandi's gonna have that child any day now, and you are out here with me, wasting . . . Becky'd be furious at me for that." He sighed. It was the first time that he had said her name during the entire time they'd been searching.

"Daniel," Mingo said putting a hand on his shoulder, but he could think of nothing else to say.

"Go on home Mingo. You've a family waiting. Don't make the mistake I did, and waste your days away from them. Go on. Don't miss that baby being born."

"Not without you." Mingo said. "I won't go home unless you do. You have a family waiting for you too."

"Becky was my family." He said bitterly. "She was the string that tied it all together. I can't go on . . ." He hung his head.

"And what would she say of that?" Mingo held Daniel by the arm. "She'd be furious with you. Don't you fear her temper even now? I do. I have no doubt that the good Lord, would allow her to send a storm so fierce your way, just to knock you into place. No, I won't risk her wrath, not even now. I'll go home when you do. Chandi knows I'm needed here. She told me so herself. I'll look as long as you need. We are brothers, and I . . ." He hesitated unsure of his voice. "I loved her too, Daniel." Daniel nodded his head, and wiping a hand across his eyes, turned away from Mingo.

"She loved you, too, Mingo. You understood her. Sometimes it made me jealous how much you understood her." Daniel admitted.

"I was always jealous of you." Mingo confessed. "Yadkin warned me to stay away from her. He said no woman could ever measure up to her, and it would make it impossible for me to ever find a wife. He was nearly right too. But Daniel, she only ever had eyes for you. You have always been everything to her."

They stood in the silence of the afternoon each man lost in their own memories. Daniel sighed and looked out to the horizon; the open lands of Kentucky had always filled him with hope and promise, but now it just seemed empty and meaningless.

"We'll head back in the morning." Daniel said sad and defeated. "I got no business dragging you out like this. And there's nothing to be found, is there?" He turned back to face Mingo again. "I'm going off by myself for a spell. I'll be back at dawn. You've no need to worry for me. I . . ." He was unable to speak. "I ain't never really cried in front of anyone, 'cept my 'Becca, and I feel like I got a torrent of tears ready to bust out." He reached out and clasped Mingo's hand. "Thank you, for traveling this path with me Mingo. You knew nothing would come of it, but took the journey anyways. You are a faithful brother. You always have been to me, and to her." And releasing his hand, he walked away into the darkness of the Kentucky wilderness.


	7. Chapter 7

Clement Station was dirty. Rebecca had never seen it. The many times she'd travelled with Daniel, they had gone to Salem or Philadelphia. Most recently they had spent most of their time traveling the extra distance to Philadelphia to see Jemima and their five grandchildren. When she had asked about the new settlement, he had told her that it was no place to take a lady such as herself.

"It's filled with gamblers, slave traders and ruffians. I would spend every second worrying over ya. It is a sight closer, but I wouldn't take an enemy there, let alone a beautiful girl like you!" He'd winked at her.

She glanced to the hills behind the filthy town. She longed to be home. She could only wonder what Daniel must be thinking. By her calculations, it had been well over a month since she'd climbed out the window. Each day she looked for an opportunity to escape and prayed constantly for a miracle. Thinking of Dan had become too painful; it would send her spinning into fear and worry. Had they been atacked? Were he and the children well? Would she ever be in his arms again? It was too much to think on and so she trued not to.

She tried every day to figure out what he'd said to her, as he had handed her his pistol. In her mind, she studied his lips as he leaned out the window, holding onto her hand, but the words were always carried away by the wind, just as they had been that night.

Her mind began to fog and reel. They had held her down and forced her to swallow the laudanum just as they had reached the outskirts of the settlement, and she began to feel its effects. Everything blurred before her and she stumbled.

"Works like a charm!" A voice beside her said. She turned and saw an unfamiliar face.

"Dan?" She asked but her words slurred.

"No Dan here, honey!" And arms pushed her forward.

"Another drunk! What price you think you'll get for this one! She's old!" She heard someone say.

"Ah, she's a good hard worker, long as there's some rum nearby. You don't have to be young to cook and clean!"

"Alright, we'll sell her in the third lot. Sign here."

"Fifteen per cent! That's outrageous!" Helm said studying the paper in front of him.

"You notice I didn't ask for her papers." The man explained. "If you want lower commissions, go to Salem. 'Course they'll ask for her indentures, and your proof of ownership. You got those on ya?" The man laughed. "I thought not."

She sat on a barrel and all around her voices swirled and she couldn't determine if they were from the past or the present. Suddenly, she found herself atop a platform and a man was calling out for people to bid on her.

It was as though she had stepped back in time, and she was ten years old again.

_Alone, frightened, her eyes ever straining for her Pa to come and rescue her from her fate. She looked everywhere for Suzannah, but she had already been sold off. Until this day, she'd never even been outside their village and now, here she was in Dublin, and all around her people pushed her and yelled at her. She closed her eyes and thought of her Ma, but even then all she could picture was her Ma being lowered into the earth. She felt utterly alone; abandoned. She had turned then and looked out to the crowd. Just on the edge was a man and woman with two small children. The woman held a baby in her arms, and the man kept his arm around her protectively. "Someday." She had whispered to herself making a promise like iron. "Someday."_

Yet, now here she was again, listening to someone else decide her fate. Her arms and legs were heavy as lead and the world around her spun and swirled when she shifted her head. She thought of running, was trying to even, but instead fell to the ground unconscious as the barker continued to shout out her price.

***DB***

She sat up suddenly, but everything started to spin.

"Easy now." A voice near her said. "Lie back."

She struggled to open her eyes, but found she couldn't. Panic filled her and she struggled again to sit up, but strong arms held her in place.

"Come on, now. Be a nice girl. Just lie back. No one is going to hurt you. You are sick. Just rest for now. We can talk all about it later. Just be quiet now."

"Daniel." She called out.

"Hush," The voice said. "Hush, now. Just rest for now. We can sort things out later."

***DB***

When she awoke again it was dark, and she was horrified to find that her clothes had been changed. She sat up and immediately knocked something beside her over. She tried to adjust her eyes to the darkness, but suddenly a lamp entered the room. Carrying it was a small woman, dressed all in black; a nun.

"Easy, now, then. I know you are frightened. Just sit back a minute. I'm not going to harm you. You've been ill. Just rest a minute."

Still tense and confused, Rebecca sat back against the pillows of the bed. The nun came beside her and righting the small table that had been knocked over, she set the lamp on it, and handed Becky a cup of water.

"Drink this. You must be thirsty." Rebecca accepted the cup and studied the nun thoughtfully. She opened her mouth to speak and found she had no voice.

"I am Sister Beatrice. The laudanum makes some folks very ill. Your voice will return. You were yelling through the night. It can give you strange dreams. You probably don't remember much. They were auctioning you off. Do you remember that?" Rebecca nodded, but found even that motion brought dizziness.

"Don't move too much. It makes it worse." Sister Beatrice said. "You are safe for now. No one would buy you after you fainted. When that happens, they turn you over to us. We care for the unwanted. You have endured great hardship and you are very tired. You must only rest now, and let us care for you." Rebecca opened her mouth to speak again.

"You'll only make it worse, trying to talk. Just rest. You are safe." Rebecca motioned with her hand.

"You know how to write?" Sister Beatrice asked. Rebecca nodded enthusiastically. "I'll get you some paper." She disappeared for what seemed like hours, but finally returned and handed a pen and paper to Becky.

_I was taken. I am not a bondslave. My name is . . ._

Sister Beatrice looked up at her expectantly. "Your name is?" She asked.

_I can't remember, but I know I was taken. I know I wasn't a slave._

Sister Beatrice sighed and took the pen and paper away. "Its alright." She said gently. "You'll remember later. You've had a horrible experience. Even if you were a bondslave, it makes no difference to us. You are one of God's creatures and deserve tender care. Now, just lie back and sleep. Things will seem better in the morning.

Rebecca Boone lay back on the pillows trying to remember something. What was the name she had just spoken? She couldn't remember. Her thoughts became even fuzzier as she drifted to sleep. An image of someone tall, looming over her floated past, but she couldn't grab hold of it, but though the image seemed of a giant, she felt no fear.

***DB***

"Thank you, Sister." She said softly. Her voice weak but at last returned to her.

"You are welcome." Sister Beatrice smiled thoughtfully. "Any luck remembering your name?"

Rebecca shook her head. "I can't remember anything at all really. I can see blue sky, a woman, my mother I think, miles and miles of trees, but that is all I can see. Why can't I remember?"

"When you fell you hit your head, but Dr. Lawerence says it looks as though you had a previous injury too. I don't know. Your memory will come back. I'm sure of it." Sister Beatrice was always cheerful. "Still, we must call you something." She studied Rebecca thoughtfully. "I think we shall call you Grace."

"Grace?" She repeated back. The name felt familiar somehow. "Why Grace?"

"I don't know, and the older ones will tease me for it, but you just seem like a Grace to me. And grace is important to us all - it's everything." Sister Beatrice smiled.

Without thinking Grace said, "For it is by Grace ye have been saved and this not of yourselves, but rather the work of God in ye."

Beatrice laughed out loud. "Well, whoever you are - you are certainly no stranger to scripture! Imagine that! Don't you fret, Grace, your memory is tucked inside you somewhere. It will come back to you, and until then we shall wait."


	8. Chapter 8

The snow had begun to melt in earnest now. The world was muddy and Tom Walker trudged through it to the Boone cabin. He hesitated just outside the door. He hated to disturb Daniel who seemed to prefer to be left alone. He never went into the fort and few people even saw him anymore. He knocked and eventually the door swung open.

"Tom." Daniel said. Tom was surprised by the grey beard that changed Daniel's face so much that he seemed much older. "Come in." He said and Tom followed him. Evidence of Becky's absence was everywhere. The cabin was clean but lacked the warmth and beauty she had brought to it. Just looking at the table filled Tom with inordinate sadness. There were no flowers or even evidence of a quilt or knitting, as there always had been. Instead a pile of papers, a broken beaver trap and a bowl of porridge sat on it.

"The beard is new." Tom said.

"Oh, I kept forgetting to shave and after a bit I had a beard." He rubbed his chin absently.

"Where are Rose and Nathan?" Tom glanced around.

"They went to Israel's and Anna's for their supper. I'm not much company." He shrugged absently.

Tom scanned the cabin again. "Rebecca'd have your hide, Dan." He hadn't realized he'd said it aloud until he saw Daniel's face darken. "I'm sorry, I spoke without thinking."

"No, Tom. Don't fret over it. I know you are right. Trouble is I can't seem to do anything about it. I'm swallowed up with sorrow and I can't slog my way out of it."

"I've no right to judge. If my Anna were gone, I can't imagine how I'd fair."

"You know, I keep thinking if things were the other way around, she'd manage just fine. She'd never fall in a hole so deep." He rose. "I think maybe I have some tea around here somewheres."

"Don't worry about me. There's something I need to talk to you about, but Daniel, I was here when you got hit by those British soldiers a few years back. Remember that? I was here when they told her you were dead. She didn't manage it and she wasn't just fine. We couldn't even get her to eat. You've a right to your grief. That's why I hate to even bother you now. I know that you've sort of given up your holdings to the fort. But we need some help." Tom hoped Daniel would be interested.

"I'm not much help to anyone these days." He said. "What is it?"

"Well, we are missing a shipment of supplies. It never got here. You remember Elisha's boy, Joshua? He was supposed to bring the wagon in, but he arrived a few days ago on foot. Says he got robbed right after he left Salem. He thinks there's a gang coming out of Clement Station, that new settlement. They took everything."

"What do you want me to do?" He asked.

"I was, well we, were hoping, you'd go along and help find out what happened. We were gonna make a trip directly there, see if we can find our missing goods. We're out of most everything, and no one knows Kentucky like you do." Tom waited.

"I don't know. Surely, there's others that can go along. I've never cared much for Clement Station. Is that the plan? To travel back there and see if the goods are there?"

"I reckon so, unless you've some other idea. Like I said, no one knows Kentucky like you do. We only want to be able to remain supplied here. We want those folks to know we will not be trifled with, and that we can and will defend ourselves."

Daniel sighed and rose and looked out the window into the blue Kentucky sky. "I don't know Tom. I'm liable to be no help at all. What if I wander off? I've been forgetful of late. I know you are here because Israel and Katie-Grace came to you. Don't bother denying it. And I know that it is right for you to try and help me. I just don't know if I can be helped. Who would I be traveling with?" He turned and looked at Tom.

"Matthew will go if you are willing. I might be persuaded myself." He smiled at Daniel. "It is time the old folks show the youngin's how to get things done."

Daniel studied Tom thoughtfully. He knew that his family was worried about him, and he knew that they were right to be worried. He had heard the quiet conversations when they thought he wasn't pay attention, and had seen the worried looks of Katie-Grace and Anna. He couldn't think of more loyal and faithful friends than Tom Walker and Matthew Bradley, but the thought of trying to care about Fort Boonesborough and the people in it, filled him with weariness.

"I'll think on it, Tom. That's the best I can promise right now. You best come back and ask me about again tomorrow. I'll avoid it if you don't."

"Thank you, Dan. I'll come back around supper time. Oh, that reminds me. Anna sent over some pie for you." He turned and retrieved a the pie he'd set on the table near the door. Handing it over he said, "We only want to help you. I can't imagine how you've been able to even stand up under it all. We only want to find a way for you to have some peace. I know the Fort must seem unimportant to you these days, but you and Rebecca both worked so hard to build it. It would be a shame for it to fail now. I'll wait for your answer." Tom nodded his head and turned to go.

Daniel sat silent lost in thought. He was suddenly overwhelmed with the sharp memory of Rebecca laughing and helping to build the walls of what would later be the tavern. She worked as hard as him, harder really because at the end of it all, he would rest and she would cook. And always, whatever she did, she smiled. He had been captivated by her endless joy. His heart ached for her now, but it seemed wrong to let something she'd worked so hard for to end in ruins. Tom was right. He hurried out to the porch and called out to Tom just as he'd reached the edge of the yard. Tom doubled back and waiting for him to speak.

"Tom! I just wanted to say thank you for trying to help. I'll go with you and Matt. Tell Israel and Katie. I don't know if there's hope for me, but I hate to think of them so worried and grieved over me, on top of everything else. I'll go for their sake, and for Becky's too, I guess. You are right. She'd be furious if she could see how things are now." He swallowed down tears that came all too easily these days. "Besides, I can't let Fort Boonesborough fail; we named it for her, didn't we?"

Tom was overwhelmed with a giant wave of sorrow and it took him a moment before he was able to smile sadly and say, "We named it for her, and no one else."

It was the oldest story told about the fort and supposedly the biggest secret kept. They all joked that poor Daniel Boone had no idea that they'd never named the fort for him, but rather for his wife who worked endlessly, tirelessly to keep them all together. It had been a joke, but over the years, it seemed more and more true - without Rebecca Boone, there would be no Fort Boonesborough. As he turned back inside his empty cabin, he paused at the looking glass he had brought back from Salem for Rebecca one Christmas, and he could see it was true. Staring into the lost eyes of the grey-beared man before him, he knew that not only Fort Boonesborough would disappear without her, but perhaps even Daniel Boone himself.


	9. Chapter 9

Grace tasted the pot of soup, and paused thoughtfully, before she added a bit more salt. She had fully recovered, although her memory had not returned. She experienced occasional flashes, but none of it made any sense: a blond-haired boy holding up a fish, a hill with stones marking it, an Indian couple with a baby smiling and herself at the rise of a hill looking out, waiting for something; for someone. And always the blurry image of someone very tall, looming over her - no matter how hard she tried to remember the face never became clear, and her memory never seemed to improve. Recently, words had begun to drift into her mind, but they made no sense. _Ta gra agam duit. _She had finally said them aloud, and Sister Adelaide said, "That's Irish. I can't remember what it means, but I know it is Irish. Sister Josephine will know."

"It means I love you. Perhaps you are Irish. You say it perfectly. I've never known anyone say it perfectly that wasn't born speaking it. Real Irish is no easy thing to learn." Sister Josephine had told her.

"Does it make you remember anything?" Sister Beatrice asked hopefully.

"No, it doesn't." Grace sighed.

"Well, whatever your previous life was, your cooking must be missed. We've never had a cook like you!" Sister Elias said.

"Perhaps you worked as a cook somewhere." Sister Beatrice said.

"I don't know. It is odd isn't it? I can remember all these recipes, but I can't remember my own name." Grace sighed. "I wish I could."

"We will continue to pray for your complete recovery." Sister Adelaide said softly. "He knows best."

"God watches over us all." Grace said thoughtfully.

"That is true." Sister Beatrice agreed, but seeing the look on Grace's face she asked, "What is it?"

"I don't know. There's something familiar at the back of my mind, but I can't quite put my finger on it. I feel like I've had this talk before; said these words before. Oh, well. I better finish up this soup. Hungry folks are waiting." She smiled and turned back to the pot, but something continued to tug at the corners of her memory.

***DB***

"She's already been here longer than anyone we've ever brought." Sister Elias said.

"Where would we send her? She doesn't even know her own name!" Sister Beatrice argued protectively.

"I understand your attachment, but we cannot keep her here forever. She is not a member of our order." Sister Elias continued.

"But she works faithfully and is very helpful. She knows so much about cooking and caring for the sick. It is beneficial to us to keep her with us." Sister Beatrice said.

Sister Adelaide put a hand on Sister Beatrice's shoulder. "We won't turn her out into the streets. We are only trying to determine what is best for Grace. She believes she was taken, and if that is so, her family must be worried for her. Anyone as loving and trusting as she is, must come from a family that cares deeply for her. We will send the description out again, once more. Perhaps someone will read it this time, and come to us."

"Read it over again, Sister Elias, lets see if there is anything to add." Sister Constantine said.

_Found: Female, approximately 35 - 40 years of age, red hair, tall, blue-eyed, thin. Believed to have been taken from her home. _

"Add, great cook." Sister Beatrice said and they all nodded. "I'll take it to the printers and have it sent to Salem and the outlying communities. Maybe someone will see it this time. I hate to think of her lost to her family forever."


	10. Chapter 10

Clement Station was just as he remembered it: a dirty community with people who took no care for it or one another. Perhaps his mood, or the beginnings of the spring thaw made it seem even worse, but it was muddy, chaotic and dark.

"Nice place." Matthew said.

"I told you." Daniel said. "If we head up that direction," He indicated to the left. "You'll see nothing but slave traders and auctions. The gambling houses are straight ahead, the market area is back down that-away." He pointed to the right. "There's not a thing here worth seeing."

"I suppose we ought to head towards the market, then." Tom said.

They turned up the street and began to work their way towards the stalls of merchants.

"Maybe we should split up." Matthew said. "We could cover more ground that way."

They separated agreeing to meet up again, in an hour. Daniel wandered between the stalls looking to see if he could spot any of the missing supplies. He found himself distracted, and eventually found himself walking amidst the slave traders. He stood, disgusted, watching an auction of three young girls. One of the girls was tiny and she wept as they called out their bids. She was blue-eyed and her hair was blond, but he could easily picture Rebecca standing in that very spot. He had asked her about this piece of her life, but she had found it difficult to speak of. Even now, decades later, it still pained her to remember those days. As their own daughters grew, he could picture her better, as a young girl, but could never manage to picture her as she had been then; utterly alone. The thought of her abandoned always filled him with rage, and a dull ache to somehow travel backwards in time and protect her even then.

She had asked him about Clement Station, and he had refused to bring her here explaining that it was unsafe. But truthfully, it was this that he never wanted her to see; humans for sale, young people turned over to a life of bondage to cover family debts, just as she had been. He wanted to protect her from it, as he had been unable to when she was just a girl. He stood contemplating all of it, and longing, longing to see her face once more again, when, he heard a voice say, "Pardon me, sir."

He looked down and was surprised to see a pair of nuns making their way through the crowd. He was standing in their way.

"I'm sorry." He said and stepped back. They nodded and continued on their way, but as they turned to go, one of them dropped a sheaf of papers. He bent to pick them up and handed them back to one of the nuns.

"Thank you, sir." She said.

"Are you alright, Sisters?" He asked perplexed as to why they would be walking amongst the slave traders.

"We are safe, sir." One of them said.

"Folks around here aren't trustworthy. Can I walk you somewhere safer?" He asked.

"Our work is here, amongst these lost souls." One of the nuns smiled up at him. "I appreciate your concern, however."

"Take care, then Sisters." He said realizing that he needed to get back to the rendezvous. He turned to go but at the last second, one of the nuns caught him by the elbow.

"As to lost souls," She said. "We are trying to find information about one of ours. Perhaps you can take this back to your people. You are clearly not from around here based on your good manners." She handed him a paper and turned and walked away. He watched the two go and something in their peaceful, kind demeanor made the darkness of the auctions brighten a little.

He glanced at the paper in his hand and then staggering fell to the ground in shock.

***DB***

Opening his eyes, he was surprised to see the same nuns.

"Sir, are you alright? You fell down as though you'd been struck." One of them said. He was sitting upright leaning against a barrel.

"Is she with you? Do you have Rebecca?" He asked his heart hammering in his chest.

"Who?" The nuns looks at each other.

"Tall, red hair, the bluest eyes you've ever seen . . ." He found it difficult to breathe.

"Grace." She said suddenly looking to the other nun. "You know who Grace is?"

"Grace? No her name is Rebecca." He felt dizzy. "Where is she? Is she safe?"

"We found a woman, they were auctioning her off, but she was ill and fainted. No one would take her, so we did. But she doesn't remember her name or who she is. We call her Grace." She looked at the tall man. "I am Sister Beatrice and this is Sister Elias. We care for the unwanted of this town."

"Auctioning her off? Who? Where is she?" He began to rise.

"She is safe with us, but she might not be the woman you are looking for. Who are you looking for?" Sister Beatrice asked him.

"Rebecca, my . . . my . . . my wife. She's been missing for over a month. Everyone says she must be dead, but this could be her." He gasped out.

"Describe your wife. Before you get your hopes too high, tell us about her." Sister Elias asked.

"She's tall, comes to about here." He indicated the space between his elbow and his shoulder. She's beautiful. You've never seen anyone so pretty. Her hair is red - even her eyebrows are red. She's so beautiful, but I already said that. But she's not just beautiful to look at - inside too. She's so kind and so loving to everyone." He swallowed, blinking back tears and embarrassed to reveal so much of himself to strangers. He could tell they were hesitant to trust a him. It was clear that they cared about her well being. He thought hard about what he could say to prove that he truly knew her. "She's got a mark just above her left hip," He said blushing. "It's shaped like a smile."

Sister Elias turned to Sister Beatrice with eyebrows raised. Sister Beatrice, who had cared for Becky in those first few hours of her illness, opened her eyes wide in surprise and said, "Sir, I think we have your wife."


	11. Chapter 11

He waited anxiously. He paced wondering what they were saying to her. He remembered the last time he had felt this much anxiety as he waited for her. He had paced as he was now. He had despaired of her arrival as he did now. When she had finally arrived dressed all in white, every fear melted away. He wished it were that easy now.

She entered flanked on either side by Sister Beatrice and Sister Elias and he could see she was trembling. He felt as though he had stepped inside a dream. It was only now, seeing her again in front of him, alive and beautiful, that he understood how utterly wrecked he had been.

"Rebecca." He said softly, longing to wrap his arms around her and never let go. She hesitated and he could tell by her expression that he was a stranger to her. He willed himself to stay where he was.

"They said that's my name. I'm sorry but I don't remember." She looked up at him, her blue eyes clouded.

He swallowed trying to respond but found it difficult. He stood frozen forcing himself to remain calm. He didn't want to frighten her.

"That's, that's alright. I imagine it's only temporary. We can give it some time. My name is Daniel. I am your husband. I don't know how you came to be here. I've searched and searched for you; for any clue, but we found nothing. Everyone said you must be . . . I thought . . ." He choked back tears.

"They told me. I don't know how I came to be here either. I woke up here. They say when I was ill, I called your name but when I awoke I couldn't remember anything."

"I woke you in the middle of the night. There were Chickasaw." Seeing her puzzled face he explained, "We live in Kentucky; on the frontier. Anyway, there were Chickasaw and you ran to the fort for help. I stayed with the children. But you never got to the fort. That was sixty-eight days ago."

"I'm sorry." She said again clearly troubled. "I don't remember. I wish I did. I get flashes sometimes but it never makes sense. I've tried and tried." She reached out and put a hand to her head.

"Your head hurt?" He asked concerned.

She nodded.

"Why don't you sit down, sweet. . ." He stopped himself. "Sit down, please."

She sat down in the chair by the window, her face down and her hands in her lap. Her wedding band was missing.

"Has she been having headaches?" He asked.

"She hasn't said anything about it. Have you?" Sister Beatrice asked.

"Only when I try hard to remember things." Becky said softly, avoiding looking up at Daniel. But drawing in a deep breath, she turned to him. "I'm sorry. I know this must be difficult for you. I don't remember you." Her voice was full of sorrow. "I don't remember anything." A tear ran down her cheek.

"Hey now," He said kneeling in front of her. "Everything will be fine. You'll remember when you are ready. There's no rush. You are alright, that is all that matters to me. You don't have to worry. I'd never let anything bad happen to you. Why don't you go lie down. You don't have to go anywhere or do anything you don't want to. I promise, mo shearc." He reached out to touch her, but stopped himself.

"I am sorry." She said again and rising she left with Sister Beatrice at her side. The door closed and she was gone again. He sank into the chair she had just left. His legs had turned to jelly and he felt a swirling mix of emotions; joy at her alive, grief that she did not know him, and an agonizing ache that he couldn't touch her.

"Mr. Boone," Sister Elias said after they'd gone. "I am sorry things haven't turned out as you'd hoped."

He had turned his face from her, but she could hear the tears in his voice. "There's no need for apologies. She was dead but now . . ." He paused and after wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, he turned to face her. "I am grateful. I'd rather her alive and not know me than . . . I only want her well and happy. That would be enough for me."

"She has been so loving, trusting and kind. I told the sisters that surely she came from a house of love. I was correct.". She sighed. "It is late. Come back in the morning. We will try again."

"If it's all the same to you, I'd rather stay here. I won't be a bother. I can sleep out on your porch if you'd rather. I don't want to be away from her, not ever again."

Sister Elias studied his sad, green eyes, and knew that even if she attempted to send him away, he would sleep outside just be near her. Smiling at him, she said,. "There's a spare bed by the infirmary. You may stay there."


	12. Chapter 12

Daniel Boone sat alone at the fire. He was sure that the night sky above him was filled with bright stars, but they were hidden by clouds. He glanced up into the sky and prayed again for healing. He prayed for patience. He shivered from cold, but stayed where he was. He found sleep nearly impossible.

After much discussion, Rebecca had agreed to return to Boonesborough, to see if being home would free her memories. It had been three days since he had found her, and she seemed no closer to recognizing him. His longing for her to know him, had become as painful as a physical wound.

Sister Beatrice had agreed to accompany them on this journey and everyone treated Rebecca with great patience and kindness. Tom and Matthew both watched with cautious eyes, hoping against hope, that something they told her would bring her back to them all.

He had meant what he said when he had told Sister Elias that he would rather her be alive than anything. But the truth was being this near her, and not have her know him, was tortuous. At times, he had to walk away from her into the darkness of the trees. She was, even without her memory, unfailingly kind. She understood that he was in a difficult position and struggled daily to remember their lives, but to no avail. Her kindness to him only increased his suffering; even without her memory she was still her truest self - loving, kind, beautiful.

He turned his head at the sound of a soft, familiar footfall. She was bathed in moonlight, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders and he turned his face from her too pained to see the moonlight shimmer on her soft skin.

"May I sit with you?" She asked softly.

Blinking back tears, he whispered, "Of course."

They sat together on a fallen log, near the flickering flames.

"Trouble sleeping?" He asked her without looking at her. She nodded her head the moonlight spilled all around her, and he ached to put his arms around her and . . .he sighed.

"Tell me my story." She said looking at him and he faced her. Her blue eyes so bright and trusting met his, and he felt like he could fall in love with her all over again, just from that one look. She smiled at him, and said softly, "Please, if you don't mind, I mean." She blushed, and he smiled back and nodded.

"You were born in a small village in Ireland. I can't remember the name of it right now. You were happy. You had two sisters, Siobhan and Susannah, but your older sister Siobhan died of the fever when you were little. Your Pa was always gone, but your Ma was sweet and good, and you loved her. You told me she was beautiful and kind, and used to sing to you. I never met her, but I think you must be just like her. She was good to you and your sisters. But when you were ten, she got sick and died. You were heartbroken." He glanced down at her. She sat with her chin resting on her hand listening.

"No one knew where your Pa was, so you and your sister were sold to pay off his debts. I don't much like this part of your story. It makes me angry to think on it." He said. "You were bound over then - sold off for seven years. You don't talk about it much. You never really have. You worked at an Inn, and I guess you would have served out your indenture there, but the owner died and you were sold again to another man. He wasn't kind and you were unhappy. That's all you've ever said about that time. I always wanted to know more, but even thinking on it would cause you pain and so I left it alone."

"My life was not an easy one, then. Was I sad?" She asked.

"No. That's the wonder of you. You are 'most always nearly joyful." He looked at her.

"How did I meet you?"

"Well, you stayed with your second owner for maybe a few months and but he fell on hard times and had to sell you off. He sold you to another innkeeper but this one was in the New World. So you sailed to America and when you got there you fell in love with the idea of the frontier. You convinced your newest owner to sell your indentures to a man who was going to the frontier. Cincinnatus bought you then. He was coming to Kentucky. He was gruff and cranky, most of the time but somehow you charmed him. He died awhile back and he left everything to you. He never said so, near as I can tell, but he loved you. Everyone who meets you does."

He glanced over at her but nothing in her face showed recognition.

"He came out to Kentucky on a wagon train I led. That is when we met." He grinned at the memory.

"So you purchased me?"

"No!" He said loudly and then realizing that everyone around was sleeping he softened his voice. "No. You paid it off yourself. You've got an independent streak a mile wide. We met and married. That was nearly twenty-five years ago, though it seems like yesterday. You were sixteen when you came to Kentucky, and to this day are the most beautiful woman to ever set foot on Kentucky soil." He added shyly.

"And we are happy? You love me?" Her voice was soft.

He felt shattered inside and unable to speak. "Oh, 'Becca, I . . ." Embarrassed of his tears, he ducked his head.

"I can tell you do. Anyone could see it. You are so patient. I am sorry that I'm causing you pain. You are a good, kind man. I wish I could remember." She rose and touched his hand briefly. "Thank you for telling me." She paused and said, "I don't remember what I thought the first time I met you, but meeting you now, I know this; I like you. I like you a lot." She turned and left him alone at the fire. He sat for hours staring at the flames holding his breath.


	13. Chapter 13

The headaches were worse. Everyday now she had to struggle, the pain crashing down on her like a weight. She said nothing. They would reach Fort Boonesborough in two days. Her home. She felt great anxiety when she thought of going to a home she couldn't remember and children she wouldn't recognize. All the while, she travelled under the watchful eyes of a husband who seemed a stranger to her - a kind and gentle stranger. Looking up she could see Daniel striding ahead of her, clearing the way.

He was tall. That's the first thing Sister Beatrice had told her about him. She smiled thinking of it. He was most definitely tall. He glanced back at her his green eyes resting on her for a mere second. He was handsome. She couldn't deny that either. The sisters had worried at first that he might be untrustworthy; a stranger trying to take advantage of a helpless woman. They hadn't spent more than twenty minutes with him before they changed their minds. He was a man who was clearly deeply devoted to his wife; a man deeply in love with his wife. Which was awkward, as she was that wife, and she couldn't remember him at all.

He was most definitely handsome she thought again. She found herself drawn to him. She liked him. He was kind and funny when he let himself be. He was loyal, devoted and patient. And his eyes were a lovely deep green. She hated to think she brought him pain and wished just for his sake alone that she remembered.

"Are you alright?" Sister Beatrice asked. "You keep holding your head."

"I have a headache. I'll manage." Sister Beatrice followed Rebecca's line of sight.

"He is a good man." Sister Beatrice said with a nod towards Daniel.

"He is." Rebecca agreed.

"Seems like you two are getting along just fine."

"I know I hardly know him, but I feel like I could be content with him. I think I could learn to . . ." She stopped as she realized what she was saying. "Does that shock you?"

"No." Sister Beatrice laughed. "He is so devoted and caring. You would be hard pressed not to be moved by it. Even if your memory doesn't return, I would feel comfortable leaving you in his care." She smiled at Rebecca squeezing her arm.

He dropped his pace and fell back along side her. "You feeling alright ? You seem kind of pale?"

"Just a headache. Don't worry about it."

"We can stop if you need to rest. I should've known you were feeling poorly. Your eyes always seem to get so big when you are ill." He said with a worried glance at her.

"No, I'm fine." They continued forward side-by-side, not speaking. He would glance at her from time to time, and she tried to hide the fact, that the pain continued to increase. Her foot caught on a rock and she stumbled. He caught her hand and helped her regain her footing.

"Easy there, darl . . . Becky." He said. "It is a little rocky, just now." He held her fingers gently in his.

"Thank you." She said looking up into his loving green eyes. She continued forward with him, and didn't let go of his hand.


	14. Chapter 14

"Seems like your charm still works on her." Matthew said.

"Well, she's got a head injury, so that might explain it." Teased Tom.

"You fellas are just jealous." Dan said laughing. "Nah, she's just being kind. Think on it, fellas, have you ever known Becky Boone to be unkind? Just because she lost her memory, doesn't mean she's lost her character. She's a good woman." He sighed.

"Just because she lost her memory, doesn't mean she's lost her heart. You two are a pair, and nothing can keep the two of you apart - not even a lost memory." Tom said with a grin.

They had stopped to eat. She and sister Beatrice had cooked up a delicious stew and eating it had comforted him somehow. No one cooked like Becky. Tasting it was a homecoming in itself.

"Is there any stew left?" Tom asked turning towards the fire where Sister Beatrice stood stirring a pot.

"Just a little." Sister Beatrice said. Daniel looked up from his bowl then and saw that Sister Beatrice was alone.

"Where's Becky?" He stood alarmed.

"Lying down over there. Her headache is worse." Sister Beatrice said.

He found her stretched out on the soft grass, her head resting on a folded blanket. He knelt beside her. "Becky? You alright."

"I'm fine. I just need to rest a minute." Her eyes flicked open for a second.

"You rest honey." He said. "We can stay here until you feel better." He brushed a hand against her forehead. It was hot. "You've got a fever. How long have you been ill?"

"I'm not sure. I guess since yesterday.."

"You didn't say anything! Why didn't you say anything? We've been trudging along!"

"It isn't bad. I can. . ." She started to rise.

"Rebecca! Lie down. You are still the most stubborn . . ." He drew in a breath to calm himself. "I'm sorry. You just lay back and rest, please, honey."

***DB***

"We are wasting time having this conversation. Tom, you go ahead. Clear everyone out of my cabin and bring the doctor there. I can't have the children see her. Not 'til she's better. Matt, you bring Sister Beatrice." Daniel said decisively.

They hadn't been able to wake her for some time and she burned with fever. They were all worried.

"What are you going to do?" Tom asked.

Daniel walked over to where Rebecca lay wracked with fever. Gently, he reached down and lifted her into his arms.

"I'm bringing her home. Hurry up and get going Tom. She needs a doctor." He shifted her in his arms. "Go on Tom, hurry." Nodding, Tom turned and ran ahead down the trail towards home. Daniel followed slower, Becky cradled in his arms.

She was light and he could make good time. Her head rested against his shoulder and he could pretend that things were normal if not for the heat radiating from her. He fairly ran to their cabin. They were just a day out. She awoke only once.

"Where am I?" She asked clearly still in pain.

"I'm taking you home, ah grah." He said. "Rest now."

"You'll take care of me." She said groggily. "You are my husband. We are married. You rode up on a horse with the sun setting behind you. My head hurts."

"Becky!" He stopped suddenly. "I never told you that. You remembered it! Becky?" But she was unconscious again and he couldn't wake her."

***DB***

He paced on the porch, impatiently. He had been glad that Boonesborough finally had a doctor. It was such a relief to have a real doctor when troubles came. He seemed mighty young, though. He thought that every time he saw him. But, when Daniel James was born, Katie-Grace had a difficult time of it. Becky had been at a loss as how to help her when the young doctor had arrived. Daniel James had arrived just twenty minutes later, healthy and squalling. Seeing Katie resting and in good health, he had decided that he approved of the doctor, young or not.

"Mr. Boone?" Doctor Eaton said.

"I told you can call me Daniel. Is she going to be alright?" He asked anxiously.

"She hit her head some time ago?" He asked.

"Yes, about four weeks ago, but the doctor who looked at her said it looked like she'd been hit or fallen before that. She hadn't been able to remember a thing." He tried to keep calm.

"Yes, the injury to her head seemed pretty severe. I can't imagine how she's been up and about. She needs to rest. I don't want her to get up out of the bed for the next few days, but here's the tricky part, you need to wake her every few hours - make sure she can talk."

"It could be bad?" Daniel asked.

"Head injuries are complicated. They need to be closely monitored. It could be serious, yes. I don't like the fever, but it has come down some. Like I said, she needs to rest. Just make sure she can speak and make sense when you wake her. I don't know about the memory loss. Let's not worry about that just yet. Stay close, and make sure and wake her often. Do you think you can manage it? I'll come back in the morning to check on her, and of course, send for me, if it gets worse or you can't rouse her." He put a hand on Daniel's arm. "You look terrible. When's the last time you slept?"

"About seventy days ago." Daniel said and the doctor nodded.

"Everyone's been so worried about you. Having her here again. It's a miracle. We just need to wait and see. I pray her memory returns completely. Whatever happens, you at least have her back." He turned and walked out of the cabin as Tom Walker came in.

"We took Sister Beatrice to my house. Anna's seeing to her. She wanted to come straight here, but I told her maybe tomorrow. It won't be easy to keep this quiet. Matt went to talk to Israel and Katie, so I imagine they'll be here soon."

"I wanted to wait until we were sure she . . ."

"I know that, but Daniel, you are exhausted and you can't take care of her alone. Besides maybe seeing the children will trigger her memory."

He sighed. "I suppose you are right. Thank you, Tom. I appreciate all you've done."

"I didn't do it for you." He said. "I did it for her. We've always liked her better. You know that." Tom teased and pushing Daniel in the shoulder, he left.

***DB***

Rebecca Boone opened her eyes, the familiar face of her husband hovering just inches above her.

"Becky? Wake up, for a minute. Can you talk?" He asked her. She stared at him with wide blue eyes, and he felt frightened.

"Becky?'

"Is it Shawnee?" She asked clearly confused.

"What?" He asked her.

"Dan? Why did you wake me? Are there Shawnee?" She asked him.

"You called me Dan." He said.

"Well, yes. Would you prefer Daniel? Daniel Ignatius Boone?" She grimaced. "My head hurts something fierce."

"You hit your head. Do you remember anything?" He asked her.

"Wait," She said and he lit the lamp beside the bed so that he could see her face better. "You woke me and I went out into the snow." She started to rise, but he gently pushed her shoulder back down. "Dan, is it safe? Are they still coming? The children!"

"Sweetheart, that was over two months ago. You went out into the snow and disappeared. I just found you four days ago living with a group of nuns at Clement Station."

She studied his face thoughtfully, squinting. Her eyes widened and she said, "There was a bear. I climbed a tree and had to wait and I was so worried. What happened? Are the children all right?" She started to rise again.

"Lay down, Rebecca." His voice was husky with tears. "You hit your head. The doctor said you have to rest. The children are fine. Turns out it was Chickasaw and just a misunderstanding. Some boys had fished too near their hunting grounds. It was all worked out by nightfall the next day."

"Are you crying? Why are you crying?" She asked.

"You were missing for sixty-two days. We found just a little piece of your robe and bear tracks. Everyone said you must be dead. They made me put up a stone." He held tightly to her hands. "Sweetheart, we buried you." He leaned forward and kissed her cheek, struggling for control. "How did you end up at Clement Station? Do you remember?"

She looked up at him, her eyes big. "I . . . let me think." She hesitated thoughtfully. "There were men, four I think. They took me, and sold me off or tried to. I don't remember too much. One of them came from behind and hit my head. And then they gave me laudanum and it made me sick. I woke up with the nuns." She put a hand to her head.

"No more talking. Go to sleep. The doctor said you must rest. I can't have anything happen to you now, alright, sweetheart. Just sleep, we can talk when you wake again." He leaned over her looking into her blue eyes. She reached up with a hand and touched his face.

"I'm not sure about the beard." She said.

"I'll shave it off soon as you are asleep." He said.

"You don't need to. I just said I wasn't sure. Maybe I should give it a fair shake." She reached out and rubbed his cheek. "You look awful." Her eyes became serious. "It was bad?" She asked him.

He couldn't speak but tears filled his eyes and he nodded his head. She brushed a tear from his cheek and her eyelids fluttered. "Dan. . ." She said sleepily.

"Go back to sleep." He whispered.

"Ta mo chroi istigh ionat." She said as her eyes drifted shut. "Don't worry. You found me. It's alright now, darling."

"Oh, 'Becca," was all he could manage and he leaned in and kissed her, and at last his heart began to beat again.


	15. Chapter 15

Arms reached out for her and she ducked and dodged, but they were fast and strong. She heard the sound of the auctioneer, and the crowd. "Sold!" He yelled and she was dragged by more strangers. She struggled, twisting, desperate to get free. Suddenly she sat up and opening her eyes, she saw she was laying in her own bed. She could see that sunlight was pouring in through the window, and that it was very late in the day.

"Bad dream?" He asked. He had been sitting at a chair by the side of the bed watching over her as she had slept.

She nodded silently and laying back down she rolled over onto her side to look at him. She drew in a deep breath and tried to calm her racing heart. She brushed tears out of her eyes.

He sat down on the bed beside her, his hand resting on her side. "How's your head?" He asked as he kissed her.

"Better, I think." She said softly. He studied her face and rubbed her back gently.

"It was just a dream, 'Becca. You are home now. Everything is alright." He said.

"I am home, but it wasn't a dream." She said looking at him, and he kissed her again.

She had been having the nightmares ever since her memory had returned to her. She would wake up disoriented and panicky. At first it was several times a night, but had slowed down to once a night. She was hoping that soon it would disappear altogether. It made her feel silly and childlike to awaken crying from a bad dream; well, not a bad dream, but a very vivid bad memory.

"Are you hungry?" He asked. "I cooked."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "You did?"

"Well, 'Mima and Katie supervised." He admitted.

"I certainly hope so." She teased him. She threw back the covers and rose slowly looking around the room for her robe, but remembering it was long gone, she reached instead for her dress.

"There's no need for all that. After you eat, you should rest. Those headaches still worry me." He wrapped her green shawl around her shoulders.

"The doctor said they might last for awhile. Stop fretting over me. I'm fine." She smiled at him. "I'm getting a little weary of being babied. You still look, exhausted. When can I start taking care of you again?"

"Oh, I am fine. Don't start fretting over me. You are back with me, nothing could be wrong now."

"You are too skinny. People will think I am a bad cook." She said patting his stomach.

"No one would ever think that. You'll fatten me back up."

Suddenly, she remembered something. "Dan, what did you say to me?"

"What?" He asked.

"When I climbed out into the snow that night, you said something but I couldn't hear you. What did you say?"

He put his hands on her shoulders and considered thoughtfully, "I said, 'Be careful please and if I don't see you at the fort, I'll know you've run off.' I was trying to make a joke because I was so frightened for you. But then you disappeared and there was just that little piece of your robe."

She smiled up at him. "You were just teasing, Dan. Besides, I didn't even hear it." She could see he was troubled. He hung his head without speaking.

"Dan?" She said very softly.

"It's foolish I know." He said very softly. "but I thought I made it happen, because of what I said. I never should've sent you, Becky. You are so strong and steady in a fight, I forget you are a . . ."

"A woman?" She asked laughing.

"A grandmother." He grinned at her. "I never forget you are a woman." He raised an eyebrow at her. "You aren't a trained soldier, sweetheart. And I should never have sent you out like that. I am so sorry."

She reached out and pulled him towards her. "Dan! I would've made a run for it, even if you told me not to, and you know it. I'd like to see a trained soldier who has faced as many Indians as me! I am trained! You trained me! It was just bad timing, and bad luck. And we are together now. Everything is alright. Darling, I am fine. I am home."

"I'll never put you in harms way again. I've been selfish. Living the life I wanted and never considering things from your point of view. I'll move anywhere you want, sweet heart. I only want you safe and happy, and at my side until I breathe my last. Even then, I'll just be waiting for you on the other side."

"Hmm. . ." She said thoughtfully, looking up into his green eyes. "I guess now is my chance to get whatever I want, isn't it?" He nodded seriously. She smiled at him and squeezing him tightly she said, "But I have everything I want already. I've got you." Smiling, he kissed her deciding that dinner could wait.

***DB***

When they had finally returned to the Fort, she had been surprised to find everyone's joy at her return. Close friends cried and hugged her, but even people that she thought barely knew her, threw their arms around her, embracing her like a long-lost relative. She found it overwhelming.

Her memory had mostly returned to her, but she found some parts were still fuzzy. She had to be told by Dan several people's names and how she knew them. It worried her that some parts of her life might be forever lost to her.

The faces of her children, had not fallen into that dark hole of forgetfulness and weeping she had held them all tightly to her. She had spent hours cuddling her grandchildren close, amazed at how much they had grown.

And always, no matter what she was doing, she felt Daniel's eyes on her. She would even wake in the night, and find him sitting up watching her sleep. It was beginning to make her a little nervous and at last she had said to him, "I'm not going to disappear! Stop staring at me, please. You'll burn a hole right through me."

"I'm sorry." He had said quickly and looked so remorseful that she nearly laughed.

"Dan, I'm sorry. Don't feel badly about it. It just takes some getting used to. You never used to spend so much time looking at me." She squeezed his arm.

"I should have." He said sighing. "I could've done a sight better by you. I aim to improve."

"You've done just fine by me." She said laughing.

"Nope. You deserve better." He pulled her into his arms and holding her tightly to him he continued. "Rebecca, you are everything, you know that? Without you I couldn't even . . ."

She'd blushed embarrassed, but he said things like that now. It took some adjusting.

She had once, early on in their first days of marriage, wondered what it would be like to be married to someone who was quick with declarations of love. She had mourned her fate that she had married a man whose idea of romance was a brand new rifle for her birthday or freshly killed deer. Over time, she had learned to know him better and come to understand that in his own way, he was nearly always declaring his love to her - in all the things he did, even if he never said them.

And now, he was saying them all the time too. The constant barrage of compliments made her uncomfortable, and strangely shy.

***DB***

"How are you holding up?" Mingo asked her. They sat along the river. She held Chandrika and Mingo's newest child, a girl they had named Mali. All the children and grandchildren fished and played. It wasn't quite warm enough yet for swimming but Nathan and Mingo's sons waded at the edge of the river.

"Me? Oh, I am fine. Nothing really happened to me. I didn't know who I was, so I didn't know I was missing." She smiled at him. "This little one is beautiful Mingo; a daughter at last." She kissed Mali's soft head.

"We named her for you. Chandrika wanted to pick a name that would make us think of you. Mali means strong and beautiful." He smiled at her and she blushed embarrassed by the complement. "I saw Melinda Elsipf hugging you the other day. I had no idea you were such great friends."

She laughed. "Neither did I! It seems like I had more friends than I knew, and all of them are very happy to see me."

"It must be strange. Everyone here, worried over you, mourned you and lost you. Now that you are back it must be overwhelming." He smiled at her.

"It would be difficult to complain with everyone saying how much they loved and missed me. It is odd. It's like I was asleep for a month, and when I woke up, everyone around me had changed." She sighed.

She had been surprised when she had first seen Mingo and Chandrika, he had lifted her off the ground in a huge embrace and kissed her cheek. Setting her down, she had been shocked to see tears in his eyes_._

"You are my own dear, sister, Rebecca. I am so glad you are returned to us." He had said to her.

"I imagine things will settle back to normal in time." She said hopefully.

"I don't know, Rebecca. Most folks will probably settle back to normal, but I think Daniel might be permanently changed. He did not take it well. He stopped eating and sleeping. Katie-Grace kept Rose and Nathan. You might have to get used to him staying home."

"I noticed that. He told me how you went out looking for me with him. Thank you for that. He can always count on you when trouble comes. It comforts me to think that if anything did happen to me, he'd have you and Chandrika to look out for him. I know the children would try and take care of him, but he is more likely to listen to you. You are his brother after all." She smiled at him.

"I wasn't much help, I'm afraid. He's as stubborn as you, Rebecca. I told Israel to keep a close watch over you. We know now, he wouldn't last too long without you."

"Oh, that's ridiculous! I've read the book about him. Nothing can stop Daniel Boone!" She laughed.

"I heard my name. You two look guilty. What has she been saying Mingo? Its all lies!" He sat down beside her and lifted Mali out of her arms.

"I'll take her secrets to the grave!" Mingo said winking at him.

"Well, what do you think about having a daughter, Mingo?" Daniel asked him. "She's a pretty thing. 'Course having a pretty daughter brings you unending worry!"

"I was thinking the other day about this little girl I used to chase around when I was a boy, trying to steal a kiss from her, and suddenly I realized that the very same thing will probably happen to this little one, and I was ridiculously angry. I think we should have stuck with sons." Mingo laughed.

"Ah, well, nothing comforts your heart like a daughter, though. And all my girls are just as sweet and beautiful as their Ma. Besides, you got nothing to worry about with Mali, Nathan already decided he's going to marry her, just as soon as she's old enough." He grinned at Mingo.

"I'm not sure I approve of his family." Mingo said.

Mali began to cry then, hungry, but they all laughed and Daniel said, "See, she doesn't like you speaking so of her beau!" Chandrika came over then and took her from Daniel's arms. He reached for Rebecca's hand and the four of them sat in the shade of a tree watching the children play.

"Look around you, Daniel," Rebecca said to him. "What more could I possibly want?"


	16. Chapter 16

"They say they are up near Big Beaver River." Israel said. "Four men, speaking German and keeping to themselves."

"With blond hair?" His mother asked nervously. They stood in front of the cabin. Nathan played on the porch with Rose who kept one eye on her brother and the other on her mother.

"Two of them were. At least that's what they said." He looked from his mother to his father.

"It is probably them." She said anxiously. "One of them is called Helm. I remember that."

"I told Peter that and he said he heard one of them call the other one Helm. I wouldn't have come and said anything unless I was sure." He looked at his mother who was clearly shaken.

"I don't have to see them do I?" She asked looking to his father, and Israel was surprised how frightened she looked. It made him burn with anger.

"No, mo shearc." His father said reaching for her hand. She nodded and held tightly to his hand.

"Thank you for coming and telling us, Israel. It is better to hear it from you, than from talk at the fort."

"That's not all, Pa. I wanted to talk to you about . . ." Israel began.

"Becky," His father interrupted him suddenly. "Why don't you go start on supper. Nathan and I were working on that fence all afternoon, and are mighty hungry, sweetheart."

She looked up at him with giant frightened eyes. Israel expected her to argue, but shockingly she did not. She squeezed his hand and then letting go, she turned and headed into the cabin. Rose followed her inside.

"I'm sorry, Pa. I didn't mean to upset her so."

"Israel, it is fine. She would have heard about and it is better to hear it from you, but we don't need to bother her with any more of it. I know what you want to do. What you came here to talk to me about. You want to go out after them." His father put a hand on his shoulder.

"We were thinking of leaving first thing in the morning." Israel said. "Jacob, Peter and myself. It isn't safe around here with them roaming the country. We need to do something to protect folks around here."

"I suppose revenge for taking your Ma's got nothing to do with it." His father said with an eyebrow raised.

Israel laughed. "Not at all. I'm only focused on justice. You want to come along?"

"No, I don't think so. I might've a year ago or even a few months ago. Why do I want to leave her and go chasing after vengeance? They'll come to a bad end. It is always that way. You live long enough you'll see it. The good Lord doesn't need my help to set things straight. I did that once and it haunted me a long time, Israel."

"Can I go, Israel?" Nathan asked. He had come off the porch and stood beside his brother. His father lifted him up and into his arms.

"Not this time, Nate. But when I get back, you and me will go fishing, alright?" Israel said looking into his baby brother's green eyes.

"If you go Nathan, who'll help me mend that fence? We aren't finished yet. Now, you go on inside and see if your Ma needs more firewood." He set Nathan down and he ran into the cabin.

"I'm still going Pa. I suppose you are right, Pa, but I guess I picked up some of Ma's temper. I can't manage knowing what they've done and having them roam free. They deserve punishment." Israel's bright blue eyes darkened.

"I won't argue with you on that! But promise two things Israel. First, promise you won't kill them. It won't change things and will only harm you."

"Pa, what if I have to, to defend myself?"

"That's not what I'm talking about, son. If that happens, that's a whole different thing then."

"What's the other promise?"

"Remember the things that are important, son; Anna and your girls. Chasing after those men who hurt your Ma, isn't more important that your wife and your children. What if that baby comes while you are out there? Have you thought of that?"

"Pa, Anna and I talked about this already. The baby is not due for another two months. She and Katie-Grace are going to combine houses for a bit. Anna understands." Israel said.

"Yeah, and your Ma understood lots of things too." He met Israel's eyes. "You were there, son. Just because you marry a woman good enough to sit at home waiting for you, doesn't mean you should make her wait. I see that much clearer now. It wasn't right for me to go traipsing off all those times. Your Ma's a good woman but you of all people know she deserved better." His father sighed.

Israel shifted uncomfortably. "I was here, Pa. You weren't. I understand what you are saying, but Ma was happy; Ma is happy. She missed you when you were gone, but she wasn't miserable. She also understood."

"I know that son, but I just want you to make smarter choices than I did. Frontier women aren't like ordinary women. They have to be resilient and strong. They face unending work. That's why it's our job to make things as easy for them as possible. Daily living is hard enough without us making things worse. When I think of the choices I made . . . well, I think of things like Patrick. I just don't want you and Anna to have to fight your way through things like that."

"Yes, Pa. I understand. I'll keep those things in mind. I promise. I don't want to be away from Anna any longer than I have to, but I also want those . . . I want them punished for what they did - not just to Ma, but to you too."

"You be careful, Israel and make sure you come back home to all of us." His father said and after hugging him, he turned to go into his cabin. He was just about to step onto the porch when he stopped and said, "I got one more request, Israel."

"Yes, Pa?"

"When you find the one that hit her, sink your fist into him as hard as you can. Maybe do it more than once - for me."

"You have my word, Pa. I'll keep it strong as iron." His father nodded and stepped inside the cabin.


	17. Chapter 17

He rolled over and reached for her, but she wasn't there. He panicked momentarily, but saw light glowing from the front room of the cabin. Rubbing his face with his hand, he walked out into the front room. She sat in her rocking chair near the fire.

"Becky?" He tried to cover up the shakiness of his voice by coughing. "Did you have a bad dream? Why didn't you wake me?"

"Because you are so tired. I wake you every night. And I'm not a child. I hate feeling . . ."

He knelt in front of her, and kissing her he said, "You hate letting anyone know you are afraid. Now, why is that? After twenty-five years you really think I can't tell? "

He pulled over a footstool and sat on it facing her.

"You aren't going?" She raised an eyebrow at him. He thought at first she was just teasing him, but studying her, he could see she was terrified.

"I'm not leaving you." He said reaching for her hand. "'Becca, why are you so scared?"

"I don't know. I thought you might go after them. I don't like thinking about them. And I was dreaming and . . .Israel's going? Never mind. I don't want to think about it." She rose suddenly and went back to their room. He followed her. She was sitting on their bed and he sat beside her.

"Israel isn't going alone. Peter is going with him, and some other folks too. He'll be alright. He is just angry, Becky. He's got a bit of a temper." He glanced up at her with a smile. "I'm not sure where he gets it. He feels the need to punish them. He wants to make them pay for it. I understand it."

"He's got the girls to think of, not me. I don't need anyone running off and punishing folks. You know, no one ever asks me what I want." She said her voice rising in frustration.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"I want Israel at home. I want you not looking so tired and skinny." She looked at him.

"Neither one of those things are about you, you know. What do _you_ want?"

"I want to sleep all night long and not wake up crying like a helpless child, and for you to stop looking at me like I might disappear any second now." She sat at the end of their bed her legs criss-crossed in front of her. "I want you to go and protect Israel, and I want you to stay here."

He took her hand. "Seems like you got yourself a pretty big heap of worries. Course, seems to me you usually do. I'll go with him if you want me to, but that would be the only reason. I don't need to go chasing after vengeance. Those fools will get what they deserve. They got a sure punishment coming. I told Israel that. I only want to be here with you."

"Israel's a grown man. He can take care of himself. I just can't help seeing him as a nine year old." She sighed wearily, "No, you don't need to go." She looked at him sheepishly. "I'm sorry, Dan I don't know why, I woke up feeling broody and out of sorts. It is strange that the whole time I was gone, I didn't feel upset. I was scared, and angry and frustrated, but it was sort of tucked up underneath. And now, I . . ." She sighed.

He moved to sit across from her, facing her. "It was that way for me after the war." He said and she looked up surprised. "When you are in the middle of it, you don't really have time to think about it, but later, seems like it is all you can think about. Don't you remember?"

She considered thoughtfully. She had been so relieved to have him home again. She remembered that. She could still remember the way she felt seeing him stride towards her, finally home and safe. She had wept and spent hours watching him sleep finding immense comfort watching his chest rise and fall. But she remembered too, him being short tempered and inconsistent. At the time it had confused her, and hurt her feelings.

"I forgot about that. It makes more sense now. I'm sorry, I could've been more understanding."

"Well, I could've explained myself better. Give it time, Rebecca. You are so stubborn. You want everything back to normal with a snap of your fingers. But I think normal has changed." He drew in a deep steadying breath. "We put up a stone with your name on it. We buried you." There was a catch in his voice. "In my heart, I laid you to rest and tried to move forward. It changed us." He looked away from her, out the small window in their room. He felt her fingers wrap around his own, soft and cool.

"I am sorry." She said softly.

"It wasn't your fault." He said.

"Well, I'm sorry just the same." She smiled up at him. They sat together silently. He turned and studied her thinking that he could spend the rest of her days looking at her, and his eyes would never get their fill. She sighed quietly, and he squeezed her fingers.

"Tell me." He said.

She let go his hand, and drew in a deep breath. "It reminded me too much of when I was a girl." She said very, very softly.

"When you were bound over?" He asked. His voice was soft too. He had asked her about this over and over, during their years together, but she would never talk about it; always make a joke or change the subject.

He knew it was her deepest wound.

"I kept waiting for him to come, and rescue us. I kept waiting for my Pa to save me." Her blue eyes filled with tears, even now, all these years later. "I couldn't believe that he would let us be sold. The whole time I was standing up there, listening to people actually bidding to own me, I kept looking for him. But . . . he never came. And I was helpless. I hate feeling that way more than anything! I could have been turned over to the wrong sort of people, the wrong sort of man. I was ten years old! Anything could have happened to me and I would have been powerless to stop it."

An anger burned inside him, no it was more like a fury. She had made a peace with her father - in fact, he was the one who had pushed her into it, but listening to her now, he wanted to harm him. If Timothy Bryan stood before him in this second, he wasn't sure he could stop himself from snapping his neck. He drew in a deep breath trying to squash down the tidal wave of rage he felt. He looked down and was surprised to see her studying him. She reached out with her hand and rubbed his cheek gently.

"Easy, now. It is alright. Calm down, Dan. It turned out fine. I found you. And if he had come and rescued me, I might never have come to Kentucky. We might never have met."

"Honestly, Becky, part of me would rather have you still in Ireland, living out your life in your own village, married to some farmer, if it meant you never had to stand up on that auction block and have your heart broke like that. When I think of you abandoned like that . . . I can't see straight, I get so angry." He drew in another breath to calm himself and smiling at her he said, "Besides, you and me, we were meant to be together. I bet I would have found you even then."

"Well, I wouldn't want it different. I guess being put there again like that again, just made me remember it. I don't know, maybe that's why my mind shut down for a bit. Maybe remembering all that was just too difficult so I just forgot everything. I hated being so helpless again - knowing I didn't belong there, but being unable to explain it to anyone, or to stop it from happening. You know how I like to solve things myself." She looked up into his green eyes.

"I've noticed that." He pulled her towards him so that she lay in his arms. "'Becca, I am sorry for what happened when you were ten, and so sorry I sent you to the fort. Hate ain't strong enough to explain how I feel when I think of you so little, alone and abandoned! You are so good and sweet, and . . ." He paused knowing that if he let his mind continue down that path, he would become enraged all over again. Sighing he continued, "As to waking me up each night, I don't mind it, sweetheart. I wake up anyway to make sure you are still there, so . . . Losing you like I did, even though it wasn't true, made me think about things. There's a heap of things I regret, darling. I regret leaving you all those times I didn't really need to. I regret missing important things, like Rose being born and Patrick dying."

"Stop going on being guilty! You've known me all this time! If I was truly unhappy, do you think I wouldn't let you know? When have you _ever_ known me to hold my tongue?"

"I suppose you've a point there. In a way, it's got nothing to do with you, but about the kind of husband I've been and the kind I want to be. I don't want to take things -take you- for granted and go back to how things have always been. Besides darlin' just because you _can_ be content with less doesn't mean I shouldn't give you more. I know you are happy. I know you are willing to work endlessly without ever being thanked. But it doesn't mean you should!"

She considered this and was filled again with gratitude. Maybe the first part of her life was difficult, but the second half surely made up for it - a thousand times over. She thought of her own sister, Susannah, dead and buried. All of her life - from the moment their mother had died until the very end, had been filled with heartache. She couldn't think of a single reason why she should be so fortunate and Susannah should have suffered so. She sighed.

"You know something I've never told anyone about when I was bound over?" She asked him.

"Something? You've never said a word about it until today." He rested his chin on the top of her head.

"While I was up there, just before the bidding began I saw this little family. They were on the edge of the crowd. They weren't part of it. It looked like the husband was trying to steer his little family away from it all. The husband had his arm around the wife's shoulders, protecting her, shielding her, and she had a baby in her arms and was holding the hand of another child. I saw them and I thought someday, no matter what, I'd have a family like that with a husband who would guide me safely through a crowd away from dark things like slave auctions. I swore an oath to myself that one day, I'd be her." She turned and looked up at him. "And I am."

"Becky," He began, but could think of nothing else to say.

"Remember when Mima was two, and she slid down that hill? I was so scared. I couldn't move. I just froze, but you ran down after her, and caught her. You came up that hill carrying her, and you were all scratched and bloody, but she was giggling. You were smiling, and telling me she was fine, and I had to sit down because I thought I was going to faint. But it wasn't just because she had scared me half to death, it was because you were there and you caught her. You protected her and kept her safe." She turned around so that she was facing him. "Whatever was broken that day when I was ten, has been healed a hundred times over from that first time you said my name and told me you loved me."

She turned her pretty face up to his and leaning in he kissed her. Suddenly, he stopped and said, "I almost forgot!" Rising he disappeared into the other room. Becky frowned.

"Dan, what on earth?"

He returned and sat down beside her and handed her a small velvet bag. Opening it she found a beautiful gold band.

"I can't be kissing you in bed like this if you ain't a married woman, and it looks like your wedding band got stolen."

She held it up to the light. "It is so beautiful. Oh, thank you! 'Course, you did have any trouble kissing me last night." She arched an eyebrow at him, grinning.

"Well, we _are_ married, you know, besides it wasn't finished. I was getting it inscribed. 'Sides _you_ didn't argue none, if I remember correctly." He grinned at her raising his eyebrows right back, and she melted. Truth was that sideways grin of his almost _always_ worked on her.

"What did you put on it? When did you even have time for this?" She looked at the ring more closely. Etched with beautiful lettering it read: Tá mo chroí istigh ionat go deo.

"Oh!" She said and smiled at him. She held it out to him saying softly, "You put it on me."

He smiled and slid it on her left hand.

"That's better, then. It was bothering me that your ring was gone. I want folks to know you are already spoke for. A beautiful woman like you and no ring! That's just dangerous. It looks pretty on your hand, Mrs. Boone."

"Thank you, Mr. Boone. I suppose it is safe now, since you got that taken care of." She waited.

He stood where he was confused. She laughed.

"Well, some things don't change." She said smiling. "Daniel."

"Yes, dear?" He asked.

"Aren't you coming to bed now?"

"Oh!" He said and she laughed all the more.

"Yes, Ma'am!" He said climbing in beside her, and their laughter floated out into the dark Kentucky sky like wisps of smoke on a cold winter night.


	18. Chapter 18

"A boy!" Israel said surprised. "Imagine that. What do you think, Ma?" He handed his newborn son over to his mother, who was clearly filled with joy.

"Oh, he's beautiful! Israel! He looks like you! Course you were a tiny, scrawny, little thing." She kissed her grandson's head. "James Patrick Boone here, looks downright chubby." She sat down on the bed next to Anna. "How do you feel, Anna?"

"Tired." She said smiling. Becky reached out and tucked Anna's hair behind her ear. "And ridiculously happy."

"Sounds about right, then." Becky said. "Don't you worry, honey. Between your Pa, and the rest of your family, your girls will be happy as larks. You can just rest and take care of little James here. Dan brought home a fine fat turkey and I'm roasting him right now. I have every intention to spoil you rotten." She smiled at her daughter in law.

"I am so glad, we didn't lose you." Anna said holding onto Becky's hand. "You are the only Ma I've got left." Anna's eyes filled with tears and equally teary, Becky squeezed her shoulder.

"I was just thinking the other day about this lady told me once that before babies are born to us, all those we've loved and lost get to hold them tight and kiss them. I imagine your Ma snuggled little James here before she sent him to us". Rebecca handed James back to his mother and gave Anna a kiss on the cheek. She poured water from a pitcher into a glass and set it beside her.

"I bet his Uncles whispered a few secrets in his ear then." Anna said. "Probably instructed him on how to live up to his name."

"Oh, we'll darlin' you are in for a for a whole heap of troubles. Patrick was the sweetest baby, but Jim had a nose for trouble." Daniel said his hand resting lightly on his wife's shoulder. "You better warn her, Becky."

"Oh! Now, this sweet boy will be much better behaved, I'm sure. Don't you fret, Anna. James will be just as sweet as his Uncle Jim." Daniel laughed and she hit his stomach lightly. "Stop it, you. He never meant to put that hole in the roof and that horse did spook easily. I'm sure it would've run off even if Jim hadn't brought that snake."

"Oh, I know Jim never meant to make trouble, but you have to admit he had a knack for finding it!" Daniel said laughing.

"Oh my!" Anna said. "Israel Boone! You never told me!"

"I wasn't born yet! Don't blame me!" He laughed and lifted his son out of Anna's arms. "This boy has enough to worry about just being related to me. Remember that time I tried to fly? Course I recall a young Anna Lee trying to convince me to help her teach a raccoon how to dance."

"Oh! I never should've married someone who's known me my whole life." Anna said laughing.

***DB***

It was crowded. The cabin was filled to the brim with children and grandchildren. It seemed as though someone was always under foot. Daniel, who generally preferred solitude and wide-open spaces, didn't seem to mind it one bit. He surprised himself by being content to watch his children and grandchildren play and run amuck. The cabin door would swing open and a pack of children would swarm in, swoop up whatever Becky had just finished baking and then fly back outside. At night he would tip toe into the front room to stoke the fire stepping over his sleeping grandsons as he did.

Everyone was home for Rebecca's birthday and she was in heaven. Counting up all of Mima, Israel, and Katie-Grace's children, there were eleven grandchildren, but if you included Mingo's four sons and Mali, it made sixteen. She was joyfully surrounded by family and everyone of them was grateful for her presence. Her headaches had faded and the nightmares had become a rare occurrence. His constant nagging worry about her had begun to fade as she seemed fully recovered, but his gratefulness and wonder that she was again at his side was as strong as the first moment he had seen her miraculously alive.

***DB***

Israel and Peter had returned home just days before James Patrick Boone made his appearance.

"They won't be botherin' folks 'round these parts again, Pa." Israel had said.

"What did you do?" His father had asked him with wide eyes.

"We just made it clear they weren't welcome this side of the Cumberland." Israel told him. "I did everything you asked me to. And I brought this home to you." He handed his father a worn buck knife.

"What's this?"

"He hit her with the handle when he knocked her out." He said bitterly. "So, I returned the favor. He understands you were displeased, Pa."

He studied the knife in his hands, and felt a wave of rage wash over him as he imagined it crashing onto her head. He gripped the handle tightly, his knuckles turning white.

"Thank you, Israel." His voice was sharp and bitter. "I know your Ma is grateful to have you home. Let's not mention this to her. She'd rather not talk about it." His eyes rested on the knife.

"What are you going to do with it?" Israel asked him.

"I think I'll burn it." He said and Israel nodded at him.

***DB***

It was late afternoon and Nathan ran into the cabin and glanced all around.

"Pa! Can I go down to the river with the nephews? Please?"

Daniel Boone looked up from where he sat trying to mend Becky's spinning wheel that had been badly damaged earlier that morning from the very same group of nephews testing their wrassling skills.

"Who's going to watch over you all?" He asked. "Is your Ma going?"

"Rose is taking us, and Katie said she'll come to. Ma's picking apples in the upper orchard. She told you that but you weren't listening." Nathan said. "So, can I go, please?"

"You get your chores done already?"

"Yes, sir. I finished them ages ago and I practiced my letters like Ma said."

"Well, I suppose its alright then. Nathan, try and keep those boys out of trouble, alright?"

"Yes, sir!" Nathan turned and ran, banging the cabin door shut behind him. Daniel laughed glad that Becky wasn't there to hear the door slam. He looked around and realized that for the very first time in weeks, he was completely alone.

Mima was spending the day at Anna and Israel's, helping with the baby and the girls, and now all the boys had run off for a swim. He sighed and realized that he felt lonely. He set aside the spinning wheel and headed out the door.

***DB***

She was reaching up on tiptoe trying to grab an apple that was just out of reach. He watched her as she stretched, extending her long arm. As she reached, her skirt rose and he could see the line of her leg. He had discovered, upon marrying her, that she possessed numerous secrets that she kept hidden from the outside world, not the least of which was that hidden beneath the layers of her skirts and petticoats were a pair of gloriously long, beautiful legs.

"Maybe you should aim for the lower ones." He said and reaching out and easily plucked the apple, handing it to her.

"Where did you come from?" She said startled. "Since when did _you_ get good at sneakin' up on folks?"

"Well, I've been studying up your technique all these years." He grinned at her. "Want some help?"

She nodded her head. They worked together and easily filled the two baskets that she had brought along. They set them down and stood together under the shade of the apple trees that they had planted together years ago.

"Remember planting these?" He asked her with a grin.

"Don't start!" She said with a laugh and sat down on the green grass and reaching for an apple took a bite.

"What?" He asked. He sat beside her, close.

"I see you thinking." She said laughing.

***DB***

Truth be told, the fact that trees had been planted at all was a miracle. They had only been married for a few months when they planted the grove of apple trees. The first two times they had gone out to plant them, he had watched her as she worked and had been, well, distracted, and somehow the trees never quite got planted. The third time they had set out she had pushed him out of their cabin saying, "Daniel Boone, you go plant those trees. I'll bring you some dinner later and _only_ if you get some trees planted!"

"You ain't comin' along, Becky?" He'd grinned at her.

"No! You say you want my help, but that is what you want at all!" She'd blushed.

"Well, you are a beautiful girl." He explained wrapping his arms around her.

"Oh, no you don't!" She wriggled free. "Work first!"

"First?" He'd said. "Well, there's hope then. I'll get those trees planted lickety-split!"

And he had. He had been a planting tornado, so that by the time she'd arrived with his dinner, he was nearly done. They had planted the last few trees together, and then she'd surprised him, by spreading out a quilt in the sunshine, and smiling, reached out for his hand, pulling him towards her. The stars had shown brightly in a deep purple sky when they'd finally returned to the cabin.

***DB***

He smiled thinking of those early days before all the children, all the responsibilities, and all the heartaches that would later come her way. He put a long arm around her shoulder.

"You gonna eat that whole apple?" He asked her and she handed it to him. He polished it off and tossed the core out beyond their small orchard.

"Did you fix it?" She asked him as they sat together looking up into the fading light. They watched the coming sunset as the sky turned pink and purple.

"I think it'll be easier to replace it. I'll take Israel out tomorrow and will cut some nice birch for it. Sorry, love, I hope you didn't have any attachment to that spinning wheel of yours. Of course, we could give it a proper burial if you'd like. I know just the spot. It has a stone marker with your name on it. We can just cross it out and put Old Spinner instead."

"Well, I would like that stone knocked down. It made me uncomfortable to see my name there. It's like it is waiting."

_She had been home just a few days when she'd wandered out to the meadow that held the stones marking the children they'd lost. William. Elizabeth. Patrick. James. They had buried three children on a rolling hill that looked down into the Kentucky wilderness. Daniel had etched the fourth stone for Jim, their first-born, who had been buried where he'd been brutally killed along the trail. It had seemed wrong not to include him in their small stone garden. _

_She had awoken from another nightmare in the early dawn, but Daniel had slept on, and hating to wake him she rose and wandered out. She had stood at the edge of the meadow, remembering burying each child - half-grateful that she could remember it all now, and half-wishing that the pain of those days had been forever lost. She'd seen it then._

_Rebecca Ann Bryan Boone_

_Ta Mo Chroi Istigh Inoat Go Deo_

_It was delicately and lovingly etched with roses on either side. It was horrible and beautiful all at the same time. She could picture him bent over the stone painstakingly carving each letter, each delicate flower. It was shocking and had frightened her. Nothing prepared her to stand looking at her own tombstone, and she trembled as she stood gazing at it._

"_Rebecca." His voice startled her and she jumped. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sneak up on you." He had said. He wrapped his arms around her and she leaned against him as they both stared at it._

"_Everyone insisted. After a time, even Israel and Katie said we probably should." His voice was unrecognizable to her, filled with a bitter darkness she'd never heard before. "I carved it myself."_

"_Oh Dan, it is beautiful." She had said. "But I don't like it." She added confident he would understand what she meant._

"_I hate it." He had told her and she had shivered at the sound of his voice. He looked down at her, safe in his arms and had said, "Let's go inside, sweetheart. You're cold."_

"_I'm not cold." She had said._

"_I know, love." He had said and gently he turned her away from the stone and back to their cabin._

She shivered again just thinking about it, and he squeezed her shoulder gently. Smiling, she continued, "As for my spinning wheel, I guess that's the danger when there's more than one child in a cabin." She smiled up at him. "Where is everyone anyway?"

"Oh scattered here and there. Rose and Nathan took the nephews swimming. Katie tagged along. Mima's at Anna's helping out." He studied her face. "I knocked it down, darlin'. The day you saw it. I went out while you were sleeping and smashed it to bits. I ain't never felt such a rage and when I was done there was nothing left but powder." He sighed.

"Oh, Dan, is tu mo ghra." She said softly and laced her fingers around his. "Are you alright?"

He cleared his throat and squeezing her fingers he said, "As long as you are with me. You are my heartbeat." He said using the phrase she nearly always said to him in Irish. The first time she'd said it to him they had just been engaged and he had asked her what it meant. She'd blushed as she told him, and he couldn't even speak. He'd been awed that such a beautiful, wonderful, loving girl could care so much for him.

She smiled up at him saying, "I can't remember the last time we weren't surrounded by family."

"You complaining?" He asked surprised.

"Lord, no! I'm so happy that Mima and Flanders are here. It is more than I could even dream. It has been the nicest birthday."

"Who'd have thought that all these folks would be here one day, just because you decided you had to see the frontier!" He said thinking of the very first time he'd ever seen her.

She laughed. "Well, I think it had more to do with you riding up just as the sun was sinking. Who knows where I'd be now, if you had come back just a few minutes earlier, or later." She teased him.

"Actually, sweetheart, I should confess to you. I did get back earlier." He said remembering.

"What?" She looked up surprised.

"Well, I waited until the light was just so, and then I rode towards you." She stared at him surprised. "There were lots of others wagons in that train, Becky. Didn't you ever consider that I rode to yours first, on purpose?"

"I . . . I . . . " She stammered. "I thought you didn't even notice me at first."

"I dragged that looking glass all the way back from Philadelphia for you and you still don't use it! Honestly! Rebecca, you are the most beautiful woman who's ever set foot on Kentucky soil, and you don't even know it. I _had_ to wait until the sunset to ride towards you! There's no way on God's green earth that I stood a chance with a beautiful girl like you, without plotting things to my advantage!" He laughed.

"Daniel Hezekiah Boone!" She stammered blushing. "I had no idea!" She wrapped her arms around him.

"I don't have a middle name." He said softly. "Stop making things up.

"Why is that anyway? All your brothers do? And so do most of your sisters?" She asked him.

"I don't know." He said. "I never thought about it." He leaned in and kissed her neck.

"Did your Ma run out of ideas? But that doesn't make sense either. You aren't the youngest."

"I don't want to talk about my Ma, just now." He said looking into her eyes.

"No?" She laughed. He smiled at her, shaking his head.

"I don't want to talk about my middle name, either." He explained laying back on the green grass and pulling her towards him.

"You don't have a middle name." She said smiling down into his green eyes.

"Rebecca Ann Bryan Boone, that's a wicked smile you've got on your face."

"Wicked? Me? I don't think I've ever been called wicked, exactly. Now, I've been told that I'm a stubborn and difficult woman from time to time." She explained.

"Oh, Lordy! That's my favorite kind!" He said and laughing, he kissed her.

***DB***

"Where are Ma and Pa?" Israel asked.

Everyone had returned for a family supper, but their parents were nowhere to be found.

"Ma was picking apples, and Pa must have gone to lend her hand." Katie said raising an eyebrow as she put a dish of potatoes on the table.

"I'll go fetch them!" Nathan said rising from where he sat at the long table.

"Better not." Mima said catching him by the arm.

"Why not?" Nathan asked.

Israel laughed and winked at Jemima. "Trust me Nathan, if Ma and Pa both disappear, it is best to NEVER go looking for them."

"Some things never change." Katie said laughing. "Come on everyone, let's eat."

***DB***

The children were all tucked in bed, and the adults had gathered on the porch. The stars were bright, and the moon nearly full. A soft breeze floated in as Katie came outside and handed her father a piece of pie.

"You know that's your third piece." She said as she handed it to him.

"Well, be fair now, Katie. He did miss super." Her husband Peter said grinning.

"That's right, you did." She patted her father's shoulder, and turning winked at her husband. She sat down beside him on the front step of the cabin.

"Mima, why don't you stay here forever." Becky said.

"Oh, Ma, don't tempt me." Mima said laughing. "Of, course, where _I_ live you don't have to worry about raiding Indians, or gangs of ruffians."

"And you know what we do, if we run out of sugar or flour?" Flanders asked his Mother-in-law. "We go on into town and buy some."

"Now, there's no need to brag." Becky said with a laugh. "Besides, we usually have those things at the fort - unless the supply wagon is late or there's been a raid."

"Look out to those hills, though. You don't have that in your city living, do you?" Daniel said.

"I guess not." Flanders conceded.

"You'll never convince Pa, that this isn't the best spot in the entire world." Israel said laughing and turning to his wife beside him, he said, "I suppose we ought take the girls on home, Anna." Anna sighed in response.

"Oh, why don't you stay the night." Becky said. "The girls are all asleep anyway. It would be a shame to wake them all just to walk home. Besides, it will be like a party."

"It's too late to be dragging poor Anna back all the way to your place, Israel." His father said.

Israel sat back down on the bench beside Anna who rested her head back against his shoulder.

"It's hard to say no to a woman who was dead just two weeks ago." Israel grinned at his mother.

"I'm thinking I might be able to get my way for a bit." Becky said smiling. "Mima are you sure you need to leave tomorrow?"

"Ma!" Mima said.

"I'm just teasing, Jemima." She grinned at her. "Well, mostly teasing, anyway."

"It is hard to imagine that just ten days ago, we were all doubled-over with sorrow." Chandrika said. "And now," She reached over and held onto her husband's hand.

"We are happy and content." He finished for her. "I'm half-tempted to stick around for that social tomorrow night."

"Oh, stay! It is just one more day." Becky said. "Besides, you wouldn't want to deny a dead woman her wish, now would you?"

"Well, Chandi has already been asking so, I suppose we will stay around just a bit longer. But as soon as I return to Chota, I intend to offer prayers up for you Daniel."

"For me? Why? Becky's here, my heart's returned to me." He wrapped his long arm around his wife's shoulders.

"Irish charm, you could withstand when necessary, but the wishes of a dead woman? You don't stand a chance, Daniel!"

"Oh, I don't mind." He said with a grin kissing her cheek.

"Pa, Peter and I are going to go out trapping in a few weeks. You can tag along if you like, but there's no need for you to go." Israel said.

"We'll bring in enough pelts for you too, sir." Peter said.

"Well, thank you. I think I'll stay home with your Ma. Seems to me, I've gone trapping enough times already."

"That's for sure." Katie-Grace said. "Remember when you were out trapping and the Choctaw came?"

"I think about it 'most every day. Your Ma running towards Mingo and me . . . I'll never forget the shock or the look on her face. I'm just glad you and Rose were alright."

"I don't remember it much. I remember when I got back Cincinnatus gave me candy - all I wanted." Rose said.

Becky laughed. "He spoiled all of you with candy. It is a wonder you didn't get sick from it."

They all sat cheerfully together watching the bright moon and thinking how good it was to have the entire family in one spot.

"We were all telling stories, not too long ago," Israel said to his mother. "About all the things we remembered. And everyone of us remember that time that Pa got caught by the storm and missed Christmas and you stayed up all night making us that sled. You cheered us all up! We woke up so sad that Pa wasn't there and you dragged us all out into the snow and started pushing us down that hill. It was one of our favorite memories - especially of you riding that sled and laughing the whole way down." Israel said.

"I'd forgotten about that." His mother said smiling at the memory. "I was lonesome for your Pa, and just sick of feeling sad. I had to do something."

"I remember that! I came home late on Christmas afternoon and the cabin was completely empty! I was so terrified that something had happened that I lit out to the fort like my feet were on fire, and then I heard the sound of laughing."

"Poor Dan!" Rebecca said patting his arm. "It must have been terrible to come home to an empty house. I did feel just awful about that."

"I kept thinking of when the Choctaw took you and Pa brought you home." Katie said softly. "I was thinking about it over and over while you were gone. I kept hoping it would be like that again. I was so heartbroken when they took you, but Pa promised me he'd bring you back and he did." Katie said softly.

"And you called me Ma." Becky said looking at her.

"Well, you are my Ma." Katie said. "I'll never forget seeing you. You were so skinny and hurt, but so beautiful. We were all so grateful. And the whole time you were dead, I kept thinking about that, and praying it would be just like before. But then we put up the stone and I stopped thinking that way. It was too painful, and then when all the hope in our hearts had died, he brought you home again!"

"Back from the dead!" 'Mima said. "I was remembering that time when I was little, and Israel, you were practically a baby still, and we all went out hunting and camped in the woods. I can't even remember why, but it was so much fun. The four of us altogether, and Pa taught us all how to build traps. I remember, Ma caught a fox. You were so proud of yourself! Especially because Pa didn't catch a thing."

"I remember that." Dan said. "That was a beautiful fox you caught. I was right proud, and Israel caught two rabbits!"

"That's what I remember!" Becky said. "He was so proud of himself. Do you remember, son?"

"Not really. But I remember the time that you shot that panther that came after the chickens." Israel said.

"That was amazing!" Mima said. "You weren't here, Pa. And Ma was cooking and happened to glance out the window. She didn't say a word to any of us. She just grabbed her rifle, opened the door, shot the panther, and went right back to her stew."

"Well, I was afraid it would burn." She said sheepishly.

"Wait, I never heard about that. Rebecca Ann!" Daniel said.

"Well, there was no need to worry you. It was fine. Besides, if I remember correctly, you came home with four broken ribs, and Mingo had been shot in the arm. I wasn't really focused on telling you stories about what you missed." She told him.

"Oh, I remember that. That was that gang of fellows who thought it would be fine to fish in the middle of a Shawnee burial ground. We were lucky that we got away when we did, they almost . . ." Mingo stopped realizing that Daniel had sworn him to secrecy.

"You told me it was just an accident, and you broke your ribs when you fell trying to help Mingo." Rebecca turned towards Daniel.

"I think it is getting mighty late, and we all ought to turn in." Daniel said.

"You two and all your secrets!" Mingo said. "Daniel, I can't keep up! I am officially resigning as your secret-keeper. From here on out, if she asks, I'm answering."

"Good thing you are heading back to Chota tomorrow then." Dan said laughing then sighing he said, "I suppose it is late and we ought to turn in."

"Oh, not yet!" Becky said. "We'll never be all together like this again."

"Well, I suppose we have to do what you say." He grinned at her. "You can't deny the wishes of a dead woman." He rested his chin on the top of her head perfectly content.

"Whatever the lady wants, she gets." Mingo agreed and nodding her family complied with her wishes sitting up together late into the night telling stories and remembering.


End file.
